Fate's Journey
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: A/U: Andy looses her father and it brings her back home to Toronto. She is reunited with a man from her past that she barely knew and her life changes. *This story is complete*
1. Chapter 1

Andy had had a rough morning so far. She loved her son more than life but some mornings he was a handful and today was one of those days. At six he was getting too big to sit in the front of the shopping cart so she had to hope he would stick by her while they shopped. If she could've waited until Monday when he was at school she would have but he needed cupcakes for class Monday morning. She was looking at mixes when she realized he was gone. She let out a frustrated sigh as she moved quickly to find him. She caught his dark hair turning a corner a few aisles over. She caught up as he was running into a dark haired man. "Samuel Michael Thomas McNally!"

He turned to look sheepishly at his mom. The dark haired man had stopped him. "Whoa buddy!" She would've sworn the man looked nervous when she called her son's name.

Sam had always been an early riser, even as a kid. It drove his sister and foster parents crazy. Now as an adult and his work being mostly very late at night here he was up by 8:00 grocery shopping. He heard the patter of feet before the young boy slammed into him. What he hadn't expected was the brunette that rounded the corner basically calling _his _name. It had to be a coincidence.

He ruffled the boy's hair. "Uh oh buddy! She used _all_ of your names. Looks like you're in big trouble."

Andy couldn't help but smile at the guy. "Thank you for capturing the wild one for me. Sammy, what do you say to...?"

He looked at her funny until he realized she was waiting for HIS name. "Oh! Umm." He held out his hand. "Jake. I'm Jake."

She gave him a strange look but smiled and shook his hand. "Andy." She was surprised at the spark she felt from him. "Sammy, tell Mr. Jake thank you for keeping you out of more trouble."

The little boy looked up at him with her Bambi eyes. "Thank you sir."

He smiled and knelt to his level. "You're welcome. Sammy huh?" The little boy nodded. "That's a pretty cool name."

Sammy looked up at his mom then back at the man. "Thank you. I was named after my grandpa and the man that saved his life."

_Jake_ swallowed hard, he knew this story already. "That's pretty cool." He stood back up and looked at Andy. It had been many many years since he had seen her. Back then she was acute young girl, now she was a gorgeous woman.

She felt a strange urge to explain. "My dad was a cop here years ago and umm...his partner saved his life one day. I know it probably sounds strange but I just thought it would be..." She shrugged. "I don't know. If it weren't for him my dad wouldn't have been around to see his grandson."

Jake shook his head. "No. Not strange. Did you ever meet the guy?"

She smiled a little. "Once, at the hospital, for like a second after the accident. God! That's been 10 years now I guess."

He smiled at the memory and nodded. "I'm sure he would be...honored that you named your son after him."

Andy shrugged. "I hope. He started doing undercover work right after it happened and I took my dad back to Vancouver when he could travel. Who knows where he is now."

He wanted to say _standing right in front of you_ but he couldn't. "So what happened to your dad?"

She couldn't figure out why she was having such a personal conversation with this stranger but she couldn't help it. "He passed about eight months ago." She pulled Sammy close. "He wanted to be buried here and...and he left his house to us so..."

He could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

She smiled a little. "Thank you." They stared at each other for a few seconds before she said. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you have somewhere to be. Here I am just unloading all this personal stuff on you. God! You must think I'm crazy. I'm really sorry."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think you're crazy." She smiled a real smile, a gorgeous smile. "It was really nice to meet you." He looked down at Sammy. "You too buddy. Take it easy on your mom ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

She grabbed what she needed for the cupcakes and they left. Sammy didn't give her anymore trouble that day and she was very thankful for that. He really was a good kid just restless like her. The cupcakes were for a class party the next day. He was really excited when they walked in.

Andy stayed for a few minutes before giving him a quick kiss. She walked into work 15 minutes later. She could see her boss walk out of the office. "You're late McNally!"

She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry J.T. I had to drop Sammy and 30 cupcakes off this morning."

He chuckled and half hugged her. "The boy doing ok?" She nodded. "Good. Tell him Uncle J.T. says hi."

Andy had been working at Alvarez Auto Body since she moved back. She knew some of what the guys did but didn't care as long as they kept _her_ out of it.

She got a surprise a week later when Jake walked in. She hadn't expected to _ever_ see him again. He smiled when he saw her. "Andy! Hey!"

She smiled and walked towards him. "Hey Jake! What are you doing here?"

He shook her hand. "I umm...I'm the new mechanic. You here getting your car fixed?"

She shook her head. "I work here too." She hitched her thumb over her shoulder. "I do the books."

He frowned a little at the thought of her being involved in the business there. "Great. Guess that means we'll be working together then."

She nodded. "Come on. I'll get your keys and stuff for you." Jake followed her into the office and watched her work. "I'm sure you know they don't do any kind of direct deposit." He chuckled and nodded. "Great. Payday is every Friday. I'm sure J.T. worked that out with you." Another nod. "Great." She smiled big. "Welcome to the family."

The daughter of a cop working here was not a good thing. "How'd you end up here?"

He seemed like a decent guy. "When I got into town my car died on me, like literally as soon as I drove in. Just so happened it was a couple of blocks away. I umm...I didn't have much money because of the move but J.T. had the guys look at it anyway. I think Sammy worked his magic on him. He has that way. Anyway, he offered me a job so that I could pay him back..." She shrugged. "... and I've been here since. They treat me and Sammy like family which I don't have so..."

He nodded in understanding, he didn't have much either. Just his sister Sarah but no one here knew that. "It's good to have people to look out for you. I know we just met but if you ever need anything just let me know."

Andy smiled big at him. "Thanks Jake."

Weeks went by and Sam/Jake got deeper and deeper into the business. He was sitting outside eating lunch with Andy one day.

He noticed she kept looking at him like she had a question. "You ok?" She nodded. "You sure because you look like you want to ask me something."

She really hated that he could read her so well. "I don't know, I guess I thought you were different than some of the others."

He had a feeling he knew what she meant but he had to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and frowned. "I'm not stupid Jake. I may not get involved but I know what else they do here. What else YOU do here."

He hadn't expected to see her after that day in the grocery store much less work with her. She had no idea who he really was and that was supposed to make this job much easier. Unfortunately he also never expected to have feelings for her. He suspected she felt the same but wouldn't act on them because she thought he was a bad guy.

He sighed and shrugged. "I'm not like these other guys Andy. I hate that you know what else goes on here. You shouldn't have to carry that around with you. One day you'll understand what I mean when I say, it's a means to an end. It's something I have to do." He put his hand on hers and she jumped a little. "I'll never let anything happen to you or Sammy ok?"

She could see the sincerity in his warm dark eyes, she wanted to believe him. "Just be careful ok?" She shook her head. "I just...I...I don't want anything to happen to you."

She sounded just like Sarah. "I promise I'll do everything I can."

She started letting Sammy spend a little time around him when he got dropped off after school. Sam/Jake taught him everything he knew about cars. Not only did he get closer to Sammy, he got closer to Andy too. They had lunch together every day and talked. He had never talked to a woman so much in his life outside of the job of course.

They were in the small break room one morning; Sam getting coffee and Andy putting her lunch in the fridge. They turned around at the same time and bumped into each other. Andy's hand went to his chest and his to her hip, their lips inches from each other. They both started closing the gap when J.T. called for Jake.

Andy's breath was ragged and her eyes were dark when he pulled back. She smiled as she saw him struggle to catch his breath. "_I...I gotta go."_

She nodded and smiled as she whispered. "_I know_."

A few days later J.T. asked him to go pick up some parts and that's where things went sideways with Andy. It was a legit run and Sammy wanted to go too. J.T. promised her it was safe so she agreed.

Sam/Jake backed into the dock so the guys could load the parts. He explained to Sammy what they were picking up and what they did for the car. The more time he spent with the little boy the more he fell in love with him. He was just like his mother; smart, funny, strong willed.

They were loaded up and it was time to go. Sam/Jake smiled at Sammy. "Ok buddy. Buckle up."

Sammy smiled. "Yes sir."

The day had been going great right up until now. They were two miles from the shop and stopped at a stop sign when all hell broke loose. Sam/Jake had been looking over at Sammy smiling when he heard the click of a gun. He'd been caught off guard. "Get out of the truck."

Sam held his hands up and nodded. "Ok. Just take it easy, I've got a kid with me and he has nothing to do with this. You can have the truck."

The guy laughed until he heard Sammy crying. He looked through the window and frowned. _Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen._ He held the gun lower. "Get out."

Sam/Jake reached out the door and opened it from the outside, keeping his other hand up. "Let me get the boy." The guy waved his gun for him to hurry up. Sam held his hand out to him. "Come on buddy. Everything's fine. Just take my hand."

Sammy was still crying but slid across the seat and took Sam's hand. His voice cracked. "_I want my mommy."_

Sam/Jake pulled him out and held him tightly against him. "I know buddy. I'm sorry. We'll see her very soon."

The guy with the gun drove off in the truck with an Escalade close behind him. Sam cursed as he pulled out his phone and called J.T. Within minutes a car was picking them up and driving them back to the shop. There was no way to get around Andy finding out. Sammy ran to her as soon as he climbed out of the car. He was still crying and when Andy heard what happened she exploded.

She rounded on J.T. and pointed a finger at him, her voice raw with emotion as she spoke. "_You promised! You promised me that we would be ok here."_

J.T. held his hands up. "Andy, I'm sorry." He had no real fight in him. How could he?

She turned to Sam/Jake. "You got him out safe, thank you." She looked back at J.T. "I owe you a lot but I can't do this anymore. If it was just me, maybe but..." She shook her head as she held Sammy close.

J.T. nodded and half smiled. "It's ok." He went to the office and came back a few minutes later with an envelope, stuffing it in her hand. "Here, it should hold you until you find another job." She shook her head. "It's legit money Andy. From the shop, I swear." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. "I never wanted either one of you near that. I hope you know that." Andy had become like the little sister he didn't have.

She wiped away the tears and nodded. "Thanks J.T." She looked to Jake/Sam as J.T. walked inside. Sam closed the distance between them. "Thank you again."

He nodded as his heart broke. "I promised you."

She sniffed a little. "Come with me Jake." She looked around. "You don't need to do this."

He cupped her face and kissed her softly before he stepped back. "I can't."

Her cracking voice ripped his heart out. "_Yes you can. You don't have to do this."_

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I do. I swear, one day..."

She punched him in the chest and he opened his eyes. She was crying. "Do _not _give me that '_you'll understand one day'_ crap. Because I don't, I don't understand."

He sighed as he nodded. "I know sweetheart." He pulled her in for another hug and kiss. "I know and I'm _so_ sorry." He let his arms fall and he stepped back. "Call me if you need anything."

She shook her head and barely whispered. "Goodbye Jake."

He nodded as she walked away. He vowed to himself that he'd go find her when he was finished with the job. He'd explain everything and hopefully she would understand. He said goodbye to Sammy and watched her drive away.

The mood around the shop was quiet for a few weeks. Andy and Sammy brought a certain life to the business and they were sorely missed. Sam got his head back in the op and got even deeper into the gang.

Andy was heartbroken that Jake wouldn't leave too. It wasn't that she had expected him to, she just hoped. J.T. had given her more than enough to cover her bills for at least two months. She searched for weeks for a job and got very few call backs. Finally she made the choice she should've made all along.

She followed in her father's footsteps and became a cop. She made great friends while at the academy; a single mom Traci Nash, a single dad Chris Diaz, the superintendent's daughter Gail Peck and the over eager Dov Epstein. Life was great for Andy; Sammy was in school and doing well, she had great friends and a job she loved. Jake was always on her mind but after seven months it didn't hurt as much.

She was six months on the job when her Staff Sergeant Frank Best walked into Parade and told them they'd be helping on a major raid.

Andy had never seen him nervous before. "Listen up. We're assisting Guns and Gangs with a raid this morning. There is an undercover officer in the group. His identity will remain unknown for his safety."

Dov raised his hand and Frank nodded. "How are we supposed to know whether to arrest them or not?"

Even though it irritated Frank it was a valid question. "Proceed with extreme caution. Everyone gets arrested to protect his identity. Do not, I repeat _do not_ fire your weapon unless absolutely necessary. Rookies, stick with your T.O.'s and DO NOT do anything on your own. Today is not the day to try to be a hero. Serve, protect, and keep your fingers _off _the trigger, dismissed."

Andy was happy to be partnered with Oliver. He was the calmest of the T.O.'s, probably because he was constantly worried about eating. They were assigned 1509 for the day so after she got their coffee that's where she met him. The officers involved in the raid rolled out to their staging position to wait. Thirty minutes later they were given the go ahead and surrounded the warehouse. Andy stuck by Oliver and helped load two guys into their cruiser.

An hour later Booking was packed with all of the people being processed from the warehouse. Andy processed her guys and went to the bullpen to do her paperwork. She was finishing up when Oliver walked up. "You finished?"

She smiled and nodded. "Almost. How's it going with processing?"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "It's going as quickly as possible. I need you to do me a favor."

She perked up; anything would be better than staring at the computer screen. "Sure."

He nodded towards the coffee station. "We've got a guy in interview room 3, make him a black coffee and go relieve Diaz from babysitting him. He's a VIP so Detective Barber, Frank or I are the only ones allowed in there. Understand?" Andy nodded. "Good." He really liked Andy. He had known her father years ago and she was shaping up to be an amazing cop.

Andy was excited to get to help in any way on whatever the case was. She made the coffee and walked back to the room. Knocking, she opened the door and walked in. The guy had his head down on the table. She smiled at Chris. "Officer Diaz, it looks like I'm relieving you."

Chris smiled and nodded. "Thanks An...Officer McNally. I guess Officer Williams is anxious to get back out there."

Andy hadn't noticed the subject's head snap up. She closed the door behind Chris and turned around saying. "As you may have heard I'm Officer..." She turned to find Jake looking back at her.

His stunned expression matched her own. "J...Jake?"

He stared at her for a minute before he shook his head. "Andy...?"

The door opened and Frank walked in with Jerry and Oliver. "McNally, you're free to go. Thank you." She could only nod as she walked out.

She had more paperwork to do so she went to her desk. It took her a few minutes to get started because all she could think about was Jake. Next thing she knew Traci was tapping her on the shoulder.

Traci had called her name several times before touching her. "Andy?" She finally looked up. "Since we're going to be late my mom is bringing the boys here."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Great." She was so thankful for the Traci and her mom. Leo and Sammy went to the same school so Mrs. Nash would watch both boys when they were going to be late.

Andy finally finished her paperwork and went to change. She was at her desk grabbing a few things when she heard. "Mommy!"

She turned to find her little boy running to her. "Hey buddy!" She picked him up and hugged him. "How was your day?"

He smiled and excitedly told her about everything. Oliver walked up. "Hey McNally! Who is this handsome young man?"

He had known she had a son but hadn't had the chance to meet him yet. Sammy held out his hand. "I'm Samuel Michael Thomas McNally."

Oliver stared stunned. "Wow! That's a mouthful little man. What can I call you?"

He smiled big and said. "Sammy."

Oliver nodded. "Nice to meet you Sammy. That's a pretty cool name you have."

Sammy nodded. "Mommy named me after my grandpa and the man who saved him."

Ollie was well aware of this story. "Have you ever met the man?" Sammy shook his head. "Would you like to?"

Andy was surprised to hear that he may be there. Sammy looked at her and she nodded. "Sure."

Ollie called over his shoulder. "Hey Sammy!"

They couldn't see but heard. "Yeah?"

Oliver smiled at his friend's tired voice. "There's someone you should meet."

Andy turned around to grab something and froze when she heard Sammy say. "Jake!"

She turned around to fund Jake and a very confused Oliver who said. "Uhh...What?" He looked between them. "What's going on Sam?"

He looked around and sighed before he held out his hand and said. "Hey Sammy!" He was a smart kid and Sam was sure he could explain where he would understand. "My name is Sam. I'm a police officer like your mom. I umm...I was pretending to be Jake so I could arrest some bad guys."

Sammy smiled. "Cool! And your name is Sam too!"

Sam smiled and nodded. "It is. Samuel Michael Swarek."

Andy gasped and Sammy pretty much cheered. Oliver still looked on utterly confused. Sammy broke the awkward silence. "Are you the man?"

He looked to Andy before he nodded. "I am. Your grandpa was a great man."

All Andy could do was stare. He knew things about her most people didn't. She finally stuttered out. "We have to go." She looked around nervously. "Umm...I..." She finally looked at Oliver. "My paperwork is finished sir."

For the first time since everything came out he finally spoke. "Ok." Was all he could manage though.

Andy nodded and started backing up. Sam reached for her. "Andy..."

She shook her head. "No. I...I can't. I...I'm sorry."

She turned and walked away. When she was out of sight Oliver turned to him. "What the hell Sammy?"

He watched a few minutes longer before answering. "I need a drink."

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on stools at the Penny. Sam took a long drink of his scotch before he explained everything.

Oliver shook his head. "Wow! She worked for Alvarez?"

Sam nodded. "The legit side of the business though. Baraga never let her near anything else."

Oliver was actually at a loss for words for once. "Wow! So you got "close" to her while she was there?"

Sam sighed and shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to do this with Oliver. "We worked together at the shop until something happened and she quit."

His friend understood he couldn't discuss the case. "What are you gonna do brother?"

He had no idea. "I don't know." He took another long drink; let the amber liquid roll down his throat before he said. "I have no idea." He wanted a chance to explain but wasn't sure if he'd get it. He had one more drink before he headed home. He took his mandatory days off; visited Sarah, got a haircut, and took care of everything that had been on hold while he was gone.

Andy cooked dinner, helped Sammy with his homework then put him to bed after his bath. He couldn't stop talking about Sam. She couldn't believe that she never figured it out. His words coming back to her now_**, ONE DAY YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. IT'S A MEANS TO AN END.**_ Also she spared a thought for J.T. and the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't see him all week; Oliver told her that he had to take his mandatory time off. From the way he was looking at her he obviously knew a little about them. Of all the T.O.'s she'd become the closest to him.

She looked out the window as she spoke. "I only worked for Alvarez Auto for about six months. When I came into town to bury my dad my car died. I didn't have any money and I guess you could say I was lucky it happened near the shop. Baraga had his guys fix it then gave me a job so I could pay him back. They treated me and Sammy like family. I...I wasn't involved in anything illegal."

Oliver waited until she was finished before he responded. "I understand. Are you ok with..." He waved his hand around. "...everything?"

She kept her eyes on the road. "You mean with Jake...I mean Sam being around?" Oliver nodded. "I umm...I guess. I mean he _was_ just doing his job." She shrugged. "It's not like..."

Sam had confided in Oliver his feelings for Andy. He smiled at the unsure rookie. "Hey McNally?" She finally turned and looked at him. "You and the other rookies should come to the Penny Friday night."

She half smiled. "I'd love to but I don't have anyone to watch Sammy."

Later that day Oliver asked Traci about all of them coming to the Penny and she said she'd ask her mom to watch the kids. Her mom was more than happy to. "I'd love to. You kids never go out and have fun."

The next morning at work Traci told Andy that her mom would watch the boys so they could go out Friday night. Traci also talked her mom into watching Chris's little girl Charlie. Friday arrived and the rookies were excited.

Andy brought a dress for her night out. Shift went pretty quickly and it was time to go out with her friends. She and Traci showered and changed quickly. Chris, Dov, and Gail were waiting when they walked out.

Oliver walked by with Jerry. "Step it up rooks! First round's on Barber!"

Jerry was smiling big at Traci. "Yep." He finally caught up and snapped his head over to Oliver. "Wait! What?" Oliver gave him a look that he probably used on his kids and Jerry sighed. "Ok. Fine. Whatever, first round's on me." He waved his hands. "Come on! Let's go."

Everyone led the way laughing at his defeated tone. Oliver and Jerry took their regular spots at the bar. Jerry waved Liam over. "First round for these guys is on me."

Liam busted out laughing and Jerry glared at him. "Seriously?" Jerry nodded. "Oh! Ok." He looked around. "Cool." He took everyone's order and set them up, smiling at Andy the whole time. Once drinks were picked up he held out his hand to Andy. "I'm Liam Callaghan."

She smiled as she shook his hand. He was attractive; tall, thick wavy brown hair, green eyes, medium build, and a nice thick Irish brogue. "Andy. Andy McNally."

He nodded. "A nice Irish woman." Andy laughed a little and nodded. "Nice to meet you Andy McNally." She practically melted the way her name rolled off his tongue in the Irish brogue.

She couldn't hold back the blinding smile as she said. "Nice to meet you too Liam."

Oliver had been watching the whole exchange and popped in with. "I think it's great that Traci's mom could watch the little guy so you could come out tonight."

Andy's jaw dropped and she glared at him. "Oliver!"

He tried to look innocent and confused. "What?"

She huffed and walked away. Her friends had found a table in the corner so she joined them. Traci had a good laugh when she told her what Oliver did. They were taking turns buying rounds and it was Andy's turn. She was standing at the bar when she felt someone beside her. "Hey gorgeous! Never seen you here before."

Andy turned to see a rough looking guy standing beside her. It was like standing next to a brick wall. She grimaced/smiled and said. "I don't usually come here."

She jumped a little when he draped his arm over her shoulder. "Well maybe I can convince you to come here more often."

She was very uncomfortable and tried to pull away. "I don't come here because I have a small child. So, sorry I don't..."

He pulled her tight against him. "Don't act like you're better than me sweetheart. Cuz you're not."

She tried pushing away from him but his hold was too tight. "Please! You're hurting me."

Then there was the voice she was never expecting. "You heard the lady."

The guy roughly turned Andy with him when he turned around. "When'd you get back Swarek?"

Sam kept his eyes on Andy the whole time. "Doesn't really matter Moose. Let her go."

_Moose_ half laughed half grunted and said. "This is none of your business."

Sam finally looked up at the man that had a good foot in height and a hundred pounds in weight on him. "It's my business when you've got your hands on _my_ lady."

Andy felt Moose shuddered a little. He may have been twice Sam's size but he certainly seemed to respect and be a little afraid of him. He quickly let Andy go. "Shit. Sorry Sammy." Sam nodded to Andy and he looked down at her as he let her go. "Sorry ma'am."

All Andy could do was nod. Every eye in the place was on them, including the ones of her friends. Moose walked away and Sam stepped up to her, cupping her face. "You ok?" She nodded but he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "Andy, are you ok?"

She blinked away the tears and nodded as she spoke. "I...I'm ok. Thank...thank you."

He gave her a soft smile and nodded. "I know we have a lot to talk about or at least I _hope_ you'll give me a chance to explain. But regardless, I'll still never let anything happen to you _or _Sammy. Ok?"

She let out a ragged sigh and nodded. "Sam..."

He smiled and shook his head. "Take all the time you need Andy. I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. "I promise." He heard the gasps from around the bar and didn't care. He wasn't going to lose her again.

She stood shocked as he walked over to his friends and sat down but not before he smiled and winked at her. She was soon surrounded by her friends and they drug her back over to their table. Traci was in awe. "Lucy, you have some splainin' to do."

Andy giggled at her friend's serious look. "Wow! Umm. I guess I'll start from the beginning." She told them everything; about her dad, his partner, where Sammy got his name, her involvement with Alvarez Auto and Sam/Jake. "I didn't know who he really was. Imagine _my _surprise when Oliver sent me in there."

Traci laughed and shook her head. "You still like him?" Andy shrugged. "He definitely still likes you."

Andy looked over to Sam and he was watching her as he talked to his friends. "I don't know." She sounded a little sad and unsure. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Chris was usually the quiet one of the group. "Why not Andy? The guy clearly has feelings for you. And from what you've said Sammy loves him. You shouldn't pass up a chance on a good thing."

Even Gail nodded in agreement and she rarely agreed with any of them. "You should go for it."

Andy watched Sam as he talked animatedly with Jerry and Oliver. _Could she really let him in? Let him be in Sammy's life again? _She had a lot of thinking to do because no man had ever made her feel like he did.

Sam sent a round of drinks over to the table as he talked to his friends. Oliver was the happiest for him because he knew the entire story. Jerry was a little skeptical. "Why'd you do that buddy? And what's with you and the rookie looking so comfortable around each other?"

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Brother, one it was the right thing to do because she clearly wasn't interested and I have history with her."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what _kind _of history are we talking about here?" Sam told him the whole story and he shook his head. "No way buddy! Sammy, you gotta stay away from her."

Sam looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What? Why in the hell would I do that?"

His best friend frowned. "Because she worked for the guys you just brought down idiot!"

He growled a little as he turned to fully face his friend. "She wasn't involved in _any_ of the illegal business." Jerry opened his mouth and Sam held up his hand. "I worked with her for three months. I know _everything_ she did and I would put my career on the line for her. Let. It. Go."

It was turning too serious so Oliver came to the rescue. "Hey buddy!" He clapped Sam on the back as he glared at Jerry. "Let's go see if we can take some money from those rookies in a few games of pool, yeah?"

He finally broke eye contact with Jerry and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

He followed Oliver over to the rookie table. Dov and Traci happily agreed while the rest followed to watch. Sam and Andy watched each other the whole time. He was driving her crazy with his wanting stares. She finally called it a night around 11. "See you guys at work Sunday."

Everyone else was staying a little longer. Sam grabbed his jacket. "Let me give you a ride home."

She smiled. "You don't have to, my car's at Traci's mom's. She's just a few blocks away."

He slid his jacket on and nodded towards the doors. "Come on McNally. It's just a ride."

Finally she nodded and turned for the door. His hand slid to her lower back like he used to do and he guided her outside. She looked around a little confused. "Where's your car?"

He chuckled and pointed to the big silver beast. "What you saw was my cover car." He led her to his truck and opened the door. "_This_ is what I really drive." He helped her inside, closed her door and walked around to the driver's side.

She checked it out while he walked around and when he climbed in she said. "I really like it. It suits you more."

He flashed his dimples and started the truck up. "Thank you."

She thought he'd just drop her off and leave but he didn't. He went inside with her and carried a sleeping Sammy out to her car. Then he followed her home and carried the boy in then too. She was very thankful for that because he was getting _way_ too big for her to carry.

He stood in the living room looking around. The house her dad left for her wasn't very big, perfect for her and Sammy. He'd seen it one other time. "You've done a great job with the place."

She smiled as she handed him a beer. "Thanks. It was just little things." She took a drink of her beer. "Thank you for everything tonight. I know at the bar; that had to be umm...awkward with your friends."

He took her hand and walked them around to sit on her sofa. "Not at all. Oliver already knew everything." He pulled her down on the sofa with him; leaving a little distance but still keeping her hand in his. "I've got nothing to hide from them."

She looked at their linked hands then up at him. She so badly wanted to pick up where they left off but a lot of time had passed. "Sam, what do you want from me?"

He smiled and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "Just time, a chance. I know you feel it too Andy." She nodded slightly; there was no need to lie. "All I want is a chance to see where this can go. I think, I _feel_ like we were heading in that direction before but..."

She frowned a little at the thought of the last time she saw him. Her son's life had been put in danger. "Sam, you know it's not just me." He nodded. "I have to think about Sammy."

He'd rather die than let anything happen to that little boy, she had to know that. "Andy, I would never hurt you guys."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Not on purpose." She saw the look of hurt in his eyes. "Sam, I know...you're practically a legend around the barn." He looked at her funny. "You've been doing UC off and on for the last ten years. _Everyone_ knows you're the go to guy with that stuff. If I let you back in our life and Sammy gets even more attached to you then he already was I..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I just...I _can't_ put him through that again Sam. You have to understand."

She was looking at their hands now. He hooked her chin with his finger and tilted her head back up. "I promised you at the bar that I'm not going anywhere. I meant it Andy; I'm done with UC's. Alvarez was my last one."

She was more than a little surprised. "Why? It's something you love."

He smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I found something I love more." She gasped a little and shook her head. He leaned in and kissed her softly for the second time that night. "You and Sammy made me realize what I really want in my life. Andy, all I want is a real chance."

She pulled him back in for a kiss. This time it was a little more, a promise for the future. She whispered against his lips. "_Me too Sam. It's all I want too."_

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. They sat this way for a while and she started nodding off. He chuckled as he shifted her. "Come on sweetheart, walk me to the door then you go to bed."

She whined a little as they stood up. "I don't want you to go yet."

He kissed her temple as he walked them to the door. "I don't want to go either but I want to do this right."

She huffed as he hugged her tight. "Fine."

He brushed his nose across hers. "Not going anywhere sweetheart."

She pulled him into a searing kiss and he growled as he backed her into the wall. They got lost in each other for a few minutes. She pulled back breathless and said. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I'm not." Another brush of his nose across hers and he said. "Good night."

She stole another kiss before she let go of him. "Good night Sam. Thank you."

He waved as he walked out to his truck. "Anytime McNally."

She watched his truck drive away and her phone beeped just as he was out of sight. She picked it up and there was a text message from a number she didn't know. When she opened she giggled. _**You have amazing lips. Sam**_

She licked her lips, remembering how his had felt. _**Yours are pretty amazing too. **_She saved his number as she walked back to her room, checking on Sammy one last time. She woke up to a text from Sam asking her and Sammy to have lunch with him. She happily agreed and Sammy was beyond excited when she told him.

Lunch went great and it seemed to be a good beginning for them. Sam returned to work and sometimes Frank would even pair them together. About two weeks later she noticed he was missing from Parade. She looked to Oliver and he shrugged. He never made it in for shift that day. She was in the middle of dinner when she finally heard from him.

She smiled as she said. "Hey!"

Sam was in the Alpine; probably not the best place to call her from because it was busy but he needed a cover. "Hey beautiful! How are you?"

She motioned for Sammy to keep eating. "I'm ok. How are you? You weren't at work today." He didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't exactly tell her the truth either. He scanned the bar looking for his mark as he thought of an answer. His hesitation made her say. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He must have taken too long to answer and she thought she was asking too much. "It's ok Andy. I promise. I umm...I had to take care of something."

She didn't like the feeling she got with his cryptic answer but she had to trust him. "Ok."

He missed her and it had barely been 24 hours. "I'm almost done here. Could I stop by if it isn't too late? I miss you."

She looked at the clock. "Yeah. I'd really like that. I miss you too and so does Sammy."

He caught the man he was looking for watching him. "Sounds great then. See ya soon." He didn't give her time to say goodbye. He disconnected the call and took a drink of his beer as the guy made his way over.

Derrick Bibby pulled up a bar stool. "Never thought I'd see you here out of UC."

Sam nodded and took another drink. "Bibby. How's _business?"_

The dirty vice detective smiled, sized him up a little. "You of all people should know there's always criminals out there."

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "True but you know that's not what I was talking about." The detective kept eyeing him, waiting. "I just heard you could hook me up with something but if it isn't true then..." He shrugged and stood up.

Bibby was skeptical. "The '_I_ _don't follow the rules'_ but otherwise squeaky clean Sam Swarek is looking for something from _me?"_ Sam shrugged. "Too many years under and it's finally caught up to you huh?" He watched Sam for a few more minutes before he nodded towards the back of the bar.

Sam didn't wait around; he walked to the back and could feel Bibby behind him. They walked into the bathroom and Bibby checked the stalls before locking the door. He laid a small pack of white powder on the sink basin and nodded.

Sam pulled out a roll of money and Bibby waved him off. "First one's on me."

As he picked up the small baggie of cocaine he had a flashback to the morning he was given this assignment.

_**Flashback**_

_He was early so he thought he'd grab a coffee before changing for Parade. He was halfway through the bullpen when he heard Frank call his name. "Sammy! My office!"_

_He wasn't even given time to answer. As he made his way up to Frank's office he noticed the blinds were closed and he thought. _This can't be good._ He knocked as he walked in. Frank was leaning against the front of his desk and Gavin Miller, head of Vice was sitting beside him. "Boss?"_

_Frank motioned for Sam to sit down but he waved it off. "Sam, you know Gavin?" Sam nodded and stuck out his hand. The men shook as Frank continued to talk. "Gavin has a problem and he needs help."_

_Sam knew it couldn't be good if Vice was coming to them for help. "What's it got to do with me?"_

_Gavin knew Sam's reputation. He didn't play by the rules usually but he _was_ a standup guy and very loyal to the brotherhood. "You have the kind of skills I need Swarek. I have a dirty cop in my house and I need him dealt with." _

_He looked to his boss and best friend. "Ok. So?"_

_Miller stood up and paced Frank's office. "Although he is one of my best detectives he's turned. We have an informant that says he's hiding money, weapons, and drugs in his home. We need someone with UC skills that can get close to him and make him slip up."_

_Sam thought about the information. "Who is it?"_

_Gavin stopped and looked at him. "Derrick Bibby."_

_Sam shook his head. "I know Bibby, he knows me. He'll never believe that I've gone to the other side. We've butted heads too many times."_

_Miller nodded. "We can help with that. Frank says you're the man for the job. You'll have unlimited resources."_

_It was his turn to pace now. "What if _I_ have to cross a line?"_

_Frank and Gavin had talked about that. Gavin said. "This is strictly off the books. Best and I will be your only contacts. If anything goes sideways then you call one of us. We'll get you whatever help you need."_

_This was a dangerous thing to take on. "I need one other person to know the truth. One other person that can get me out at a moment's notice." Frank and Gavin nodded. "Oliver Shaw." Both men agreed. "I'm in then."_

_Gavin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Are you sure you're going to be able to pull off faking using?"_

_Sam flashed his trademark dimples. "You're just going to have to trust me."_

_They spent another hour talking things out. He took the rest of the day to start working on things. That night he had dinner with Oliver and told him the job he was given. Without hesitation Oliver agreed to be his backup. Sam knew Gavin and Frank were laying the ground work for his _fall from grace_. His only concern was Andy._


	3. Chapter 3

He tapped out a small line on the counter and cut it up. He took a deep breath as he watched Bibby out of the corner of his eye. He'd only had to do this a few times in his career. He snorted the small line and closed his eyes as the feeling took over.

Bibby patted him on the back. "I have to say I'm very surprised Swarek. Nice job."

Sam stood up straight and took a deep breath. "So what's it gonna cost me for more?"

Bibby eyed him for a minute. "Meet me here in two days and we'll talk." He clapped him on the back again. "Enjoy." He unlocked the door and walked out.

Sam grabbed the counter to steady himself. It had been a few years since he had actually had to sample any product. There was _no way_ he was going to see Andy like this. He'd already told Oliver that he might need him so he sent him a text. _**At Alpine, need a ride please.**_

Zoe wasn't happy that he was basically on call for Sam but was glad that somebody had his back. He answered immediately. _**Be there in 15.**_

He was a bit nervous about what state he would find Sam in but would never leave him stranded. He slipped on his shoes and was out the door in five minutes. When he pulled up he saw Sam lurking in the shadows. He watched as he staggered over to his car and he knew what had happened.

Sam took deep breaths to keep himself steady as he made his way to Oliver's car. He climbed in. "Thanks buddy."

He hated that Sam was doing this but he understood why. "You ok brother?"

He flashed his dimples and nodded. "I'm good buddy. Thanks for..." He waved his hand around.

Oliver pulled out of the lot before he said anything else. "Always got your back Sammy."

They slowly made their way through the streets. He looked over at his best friend. "I gotta call Andy."

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "Not a good idea buddy. Not a good idea."

He nodded as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I know but I was supposed to go over there. Obviously I can't like this and..." Oliver nodded, he completely understood. Sam hit speed dial three and waited as it rang.

Andy had pretty much given up on him coming over. It had been almost three hours since he called. She had just turned out the light when her phone rang, it was him. "Hello?"

He smiled as he heard her voice. "Hey sweetheart."

He sounded different, giddy almost and Sam wasn't a _giddy_ kind of guy. "Everything ok?"

The coke was strong and hitting him pretty hard. Calling her was a bad idea but he couldn't leave her wondering. "Everything is great." He momentarily forgot that Oliver was with him. "You're sexy you know that right?"

Andy looked at her phone, making sure it was Sam. "Umm. You _sure_ everything is ok?"

He chuckled and leaned his head against the cool window. "I'm great babe. I'm serious though. You're sexy as hell." Sam couldn't see it but Oliver was staring at him like he'd grown another head. "You have the softest skin I've ever touched. And your lips, your lips are just...amazingly soft and sweet."

Oliver swatted him and hissed quietly. "_Sam! Say goodbye!" _Oliver rolled down the windows and let the cool night air hit him. "_Now!"_

Sam shook his head and cleared the fog a little. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."

She sighed because she already figured that out. "It's ok. It's almost midnight so I kind of figured that."

He cursed to himself for disappointing her. "Andy, really, I am sorry. I want to make it up to you and Sammy. Let's pick him up after school tomorrow and go out to dinner?"

She smiled at the thought of them all going out but unfortunately Sammy had a birthday party to go to. "Oh Sam. We can't. Sammy has a birthday party to go to, one of his classmates. We're free Wednesday night."

He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "I umm...I can't Wednesday. I have something to take care of. Thursday maybe?"

She sighed. "Yeah. Ok. If you're free."

He wished he was with her. "I'll be free. I know Sammy is sleeping but will you do me a favor?"

She smiled a little at the thought of the relationship between them. "What?"

He smiled. "Will you go in and give him a hug for me and in the morning tell him I'm sorry I couldn't make it?"

It brought tears to her eyes. "Yeah. Ok."

He sighed. "Thank you. You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She knew something was up with him but decided to let it go. "Ok. Night Sam."

He whispered to her. "Good night beautiful." He disconnected the call and looked over at Ollie. "Thanks for picking me up."

Oliver shook his head. "No problem. Is she ok?"

Sam shook his head. "Disappointed. I never wanted to disappoint her Ollie. She deserves so much better than that."

He liked what this rookie was doing to his best friend. "If you had gone over there tonight like this, you _really_ would have disappointed her. Have you thought about telling her what you're doing?"

He nodded and looked over at him. "Of course but the fewer people that know the better. I know it wasn't fair asking you to help with this and if you want to back out, it's ok."

Oliver smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be stupid. Well, more stupid than you already were tonight. We've been best friends, _partners_ for 12 years Sammy. We've always had each other's backs and I'm damn sure not leaving you now." They exchanged looks. "Are you going to have to do this again?"

Sam shook his head. "I can fake it from now on. I'm supposed to meet him again on Wednesday at the Alpine." He growled. "There's _nothing_ I hate more than a dirty cop. I _have _to do this Ollie. I know it's extremely dangerous but I can't let him get away with this any longer."

No one liked a dirty cop. "I know buddy. Just be careful."

He nodded as they pulled up to his house. "Thanks again. See you at work." The drugs would be worn off well before he had to be at work. He waved to his friend and climbed the steps to his house.

As soon as she hung up with him she walked to Sammy's room and gave him a hug. The next morning at breakfast she gave him Sam's message and he smiled. She dropped him off at school and headed to work. Sam was standing outside of the locker rooms when she walked in.

He looked a little tired but he gave her a big smile as he pushed off the wall. "Hey!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Good morning."

She was still a little unsure of what was going on with him but she hugged him back. "Morning."

He could sense her uneasiness and pulled back, cupping her face. "I'm sorry about last night."

She put on her best smile and nodded. "I know. It's ok."

He gave her a soft smile. "You're a horrible liar sweetheart." He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I'm going to make it up to you."

She really had no reason to be upset with him. He hadn't promised, he'd only asked if he could as long as it wasn't late. "It's ok." She hugged him tighter. "Sammy's really excited about Thursday."

He flashed his dimples. "Me too." He kissed her again. "Go get ready for Parade. I'll be right here." She nodded and disappeared into the locker room.

Sam changed quickly and walked back outside to wait for her. He hadn't expected to see Derrick Bibby walk in. Andy walked out at the exact moment he walked up.

Bibby knew he was taking a chance when he walked in there. "Swarek, how's it going?"

Sam gave him a tight smile. "Detective Bibby. What has you slumming?"

Andy stood and watched the two interact. The man Sam called Bibby shrugged. "Just thought I'd see how you guys were doing things. Who is this?" He nodded to Andy.

Sam hated himself for what he was about to do. "She's just a rookie. Andy McNally, this is Detective Derrick Bibby. He works on the Spin Team."

Andy was hurt by Sam's words but schooled her features and shook hands with the detective. He eyed her carefully. "Are you related to Tommy McNally?"

Andy nodded. "He was my dad."

Bibby knew him pretty well, knew he'd had a rough few years at the end. "He was a good man and copper. I'm sorry that you lost him."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thanked him. She left them and went on to Parade. Sam wanted to take her in his arms, comfort her. The loss of her dad was still fresh with her but he couldn't, not with Bibby there.

Sam nodded towards Parade. "I gotta get going."

Bibby nodded. "See ya around."

When he walked in he could see Andy slouched in her chair. He didn't have time to talk to her before Frank came in. He watched her the whole time and she didn't even perk up when she heard they were partnered together. As soon as Frank dismissed them she was out the door and in line at the coffee station.

He walked over with Oliver as she was finishing. Andy had made cups for all three of them. She passed Oliver his and then Sam. "Sir's." She grabbed her cup and walked out without even looking at them.

Oliver gave him the _dad _look. "What the hell did you do?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Bibby showed up as she was coming out of the locker room. He asked who she was and I said _she's just a rookie_. Ollie, you know I can't let him know she's important to me."

It would be the worst kind of leverage for Bibby. "You want to let her ride with me today?"

He shook his head. "No. She'd be even more hurt. I'll figure out how to fix it." Oliver clapped him on the back and wished him luck. He walked out to the cruiser to find her already in it and ready to go. He took a deep breath and climbed in. "Wanna drive?"

She didn't look at him, just said. "No thank you sir."

He was in deep. "Andy..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because the radio came to life.

It was a busy morning and they barely got to talk. She withdrew even more by the time they stopped for lunch. She only spoke to order her food. He tried several times to get her to talk but she wouldn't. They got back to the station and she practically jumped out before he could stop the car. He groaned as he climbed out and followed her inside. He knew she had to take Sammy to a birthday party and would probably be done quickly so he decided to wait.

She walked out fifteen minutes later with her bag clutched tightly against her, completely avoiding him. He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back against him. "Andy, please just give me a minute." She tried to pull away so he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and carried her in to the closest interview room. When the door closed he pinned her against it.

She pushed against him but he wouldn't give. She said through gritted teeth. "Let go of me."

He cupped her face and got impossibly close. "Not until you listen to me." She stopped fighting but wouldn't look at him. "Please look at me."

She finally locked eyes with him and he could see the hurt. "What do you want _sir?"_

The bite in her tone made his heart thud. "Andy..." His eyes raked over her beautiful face. "I'm not really sure what I did to get you in my life." He shook his head. "You are very important to me. You _and _Sammy. I need you to understand that some people might try to use that against me. I...I can't explain everything but I need you to trust me." Her features had softened a little. "You've always trusted me right?" She gave a little nod. "I just need a little time and I will explain everything."

She sighed and shook her head. "Is this another _means to an end_ speech?" He nodded. "I thought you were done with those." The look of hurt returned.

He kissed her softly. "I'm _not_ going anywhere. I promise." He pulled back and looked at her. "Ok?" She shrugged. "You'll see."

She put her hands on his chest. "I gotta go. Sammy has a party in a little while."

He nodded. "Ok." He leaned in again. "Kiss me back Andy." She shook her head and he whispered. "_I know you're upset with me but kiss me back_." He was impossibly quiet as he spoke.

She was only torturing herself by saying no. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in. Their lips crashed together and both let out a low moan as their bodies melted into each other. Sam pressed himself harder against her soft body, letting her feel what she did to him. Andy keened at the feel of him against her. No man had ever made her feel like he did.

He finally pulled back. "You gotta go sweetheart." She shook the fog away and nodded. "Call me if you want. I'm just going to the Penny for a couple of drinks then home."

He stepped back and she croaked out. "Ok."

He took her bag and walked her to her car. Andy was even more confused. She drove to Traci's and picked both boys up. Once the party was in full swing she sent Sam a text. WE REALLY NEED TO TALK.

He had one drink and went home much to Oliver's dismay. He smiled when he saw a message from her but frowned when he read it. He dialed her immediately. "What's going on?"

She was hoping that he would be more open to talking if he didn't have to look at her. "I want to believe that everything is ok but..." She sighed. "But I'm worried about you. I'd say _us_ too but I don't want to presume anything. I mean I think we feel the same way but..."

He hated her having doubts about him, about them. "Andy, I'm fine. I promise. I HOPE there's an us. I WANT there to be an us. I just need some time but NOT away from you."

She really had no idea what to do. "Dinner Thursday?"

He smiled even though he could tell she was hesitant. "Dinner. Anywhere you guys want to go."

She thought about what he had said earlier today and said. "What if I cook for us?"

He knew there was something wrong still but said. "Yeah. I'd really like that." They talked a little longer.

The next morning Traci surprised her. "Mom wants to take the boys to see Despicable Me 2 tonight. Looks like we could go have a couple of drinks."

She knew Sammy would have fun and Sam would be busy so she said. "Sounds great."

Sam seemed a little distant during Parade and she was actually a little relieved when Frank partnered her with Oliver for the day. They spoke at the coffee station and then they all had lunch together. Oliver knew Sam had a meeting with Bibby and he was nervous.

Sam was waiting outside the locker rooms when shift was over. She smiled when she walked out and saw him. "I thought you were busy tonight?"

He nodded as he pulled her to him. "I am. I just wanted to see you before I left." He kissed her quickly. "I'll see you in the morning."

She hugged him tight. "Be careful Sam."

She watched him leave as she waited on Traci. The Alpine wasn't too far from the Penny, maybe 15 minutes, so Oliver decided to wait there in case Sam needed him. He took his regular spot at the bar with Jerry and waited. What he didn't like was that Andy took a seat at the bar with Liam.

Andy walked in with Traci and looked around. It was a little busy. Traci and Jerry had recently started seeing each other so Traci made a beeline for him. Andy got a surprise when she saw Liam sitting at the bar having a beer.

She took the seat next to him. "Kinda weird seeing you on this side of the bar."

He chuckled as he turned towards her. "Have to admit it's a little weird _being_ on this side of the bar. I don't usually drink here."

She ordered a beer and asked. "What are you doing here then?"

He had dimples when he smiled, not like Sam's but he still had them. "I was kind of hoping you'd be here."

She blushed and ducked her head. "Liam..."

He nudged her and she looked up. "Just want to talk to you McNally." So they did, about a little bit of everything. Little did they know Oliver was keeping a close eye on them.

Sam's meeting with Bibby went pretty quickly. He gave him another "sample" for himself and then some for him to get rid of. It made Sam sick to see it was from a batch from a bust that 27 had made a week ago where one of their officers was shot. He stuffed the bags in his jacket pocket and left.

He knew the guys would be at the Penny so he made his way there. When he walked in he scanned the bar and saw Andy's purse on the corner of the bar. He took off his jacket and hung on the back of her chair. What he had missed was she was at the pool tables with Liam and the other rookies. He made his way to the restroom.

Andy was getting cold so Liam offered her his jacket. "It's hanging on the back of my chair."

She made her way over to where they had been sitting and grabbed the first jacket she saw. As soon as she slipped it on she knew it wasn't Liam's, the smell all too familiar. It was Sam's and her eyes scanned the room for him as her hands slid into the pockets. She had been walking back to her friends when she pulled the contents out.

Sam chose that exact moment to walk out from the back and froze when he saw the look on her face. She was wearing his jacket and had found the drugs. He took her by the arm and led her to the women's bathroom, locking the door as he closed it.

He barely got the door closed when she threw the drugs at him. "What the hell is this Sam?"

He punched the door. "Shit!" He couldn't be mad at her; it was his fault for leaving it in his jacket. "It's not what you think Andy..."

She roughly shrugged out of his jacket and threw that at him too. "Is that what's been wrong with you? Were you high the other night?" He nodded. "Oh! My god! I..." She was pacing now. "How long Sam?" He held his hands up and opened his mouth to speak. "_How long?"_

He fell back against the door. "I promise it's not what you think."

She practically screeched at him. "_I swear to god if you give me any lines other than the truth we are done."_

He scrubbed his hands across his face. "God damn it." He muttered under his breath. "This is not how this was supposed to go."

Andy scoffed and crossed her arms. "I bet. You must think I'm some fool?" She threw her hands up. "Hell! I _am_ a fool. I thought you were one of the good guys."

He stood up straighter. "I _am_ one of the good guys Andy! I have _never _lied to you. Not once since we met, not about anything important. I need you to trust me Andy. For just a little longer."

She shook her head. "No. Right here, right now or it's over. You can't expect me to ride with you every day, to put _my life _in your hands and not know what's going on. You want me and my son in your life, tell me now."

He looked at her pleadingly. "I can't."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she shook her head. "Why not?"

His heart was pounding and the words just came without him thinking. "Because I love you." He froze and looked up to see her stunned expression. "Because I love you Andy and I...if something were to happen to you or Sammy because of me I couldn't live with myself."

She had never expected those words form Sam. "What?"

He slowly walked towards her. "This is not how I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you while we were making love or having a quiet dinner together or _any other way_ besides like this." He slowly moved his hands up to cup her face. "I do Andy. I love you." He kissed her softly.

She grabbed his writs and pulled back. "I...I don't know what to say."

He shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. It's ok if you don't..."

She kissed him quiet. "No. No. I do! I do too Sam. I love you too but I'm scared. What's happening to you?"

He knew he'd lose her for good if he didn't tell her. "Nothing. I swear." She tried to wiggle lose from him but he held her tight against him. "You remember the other day when I didn't show up for Parade?" He felt her nodded against his chest. "When I came in that morning Frank called me into his office." He pulled back a little so she could see him. "I was given a job. The head of Vice came to me. He has a dirty cop in his house and asked me to get the info they needed to arrest him. I couldn't tell you because it's completely off the books. Frank, Gavin Miller and Oliver are, _were_ the only ones that knew."

She still looked a little broken. "You don't trust me?"

He let out a shaky laugh. "Andy, I trust you with my life. I didn't tell you so I could protect you. Derrick Bibby is a crazy son of a bitch and god knows what he'd do. I couldn't risk something happening to you. I'd kill him if he touched you. Do you understand? It has _nothing_ to do with your abilities. There is no one and I mean _no one_ I'd rather walk through a door with but I can't risk you or Sammy."

She caught him off guard and pushed him back until his back hit the door. "Oh Sam!" She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around him. They kissed passionately as Sam turned them around and put her against the door. "I love you too Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ran his hands down her sides, across her hips and cupped her ass lifting her up. Andy wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed into her. He pulled his lips off hers and trailed kisses down her neck stopping to suck gently on her pulse point.

She gasped and bucked into him. The fog of lust crashed down on them when someone banged on the door. He swallowed her squeal with a kiss. "Shh."

Her feet slid to the floor as their hearts thundered. After a few minutes Andy giggled and Sam laughed quietly as he shook his head.

Andy gripped him by his shirt. "Come home with me."

He was surprised. "Are you sure?" She nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Ok. Wait! What about Sammy?"

She smiled sweetly. "It's not very late. I've just got to pick him up at Traci's. He'd love to see you."

Sam smiled at the thought. "I'd love to see him too. I'll go out first. Meet you at yours in 30 minutes?"

Andy nodded. "Sounds great."

He kissed her, picked up his jacket and the drugs then slowly opened the door. When he stepped back out he ran into Derrick Bibby.

He hadn't expected to see Sam coming out of the ladies room. "Something I need to know about you Swarek?"

Sam chuckled and slid his jacket back on. "Just taking care of some business. Did you see which way the blonde went?"

Bibby laughed. "Must have missed that one, didn't peg you for a public bathroom kind of guy."

He shrugged. "What can I say? There's a lot people don't know about me. Why do you think I'm so good at going under?"

Bibby clapped him on the back. "Go to it then. Call me in a few days for more."

They shook hands and Sam said. "Sure thing." He walked back into the bar hoping Andy would stay hidden.

As soon as she heard Sam say Bibby she hid in a stall but left the door open. She heard Sam say goodbye and the door opened again. Once the footsteps were gone her phone vibrated. Sam had sent her a message. CLEAR

She slowly walked out making sure he hadn't snuck back. She said goodbye to her friends and waved to Oliver as she left. Sam quickly finished up his drink and left. He got there ten minutes after her.

Sammy practically knocked him over when he walked in. "Sam! Sam! It's too late for dinner."

Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair. "That's tomorrow night buddy. I just wanted to come by and say hi. How's school?" Sammy spent twenty minutes telling him about what he did every day.

Andy had to bribe him to get him to go to sleep. When she came back Sam was in the kitchen getting a drink. "Hope you don't mind?" He held up a glass of water.

She shook her head. "Nope. If you're hungry I've got leftover pizza or sandwich stuff."

He sat the glass down and walked around to her. "I'm fine. Thank you though." He leaned back against the bar and reached for her. "You're pretty amazing you know."

Andy took his hands and let him pull her to him. "No I'm not. But you? You're sacrificing so much to catch Bibby."

He caressed her cheek. "Small price to get a dirty cop."

She sighed and closed her eyes as he touched her. "You don't care what people think?"

He liked that she loved his touch. "Nope." He brushed his nose across hers and she opened her eyes. "The people that know me, the ones that matter?" She nodded. "They know truth."

She shook her head. "You're an amazing man Sam Swarek. I never got to say thank you for saving my dad. He thought of you as the son he never had. Always wondered what happened to you."

He'd thought about the elder McNally many times over the years. "He was the best teacher. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye."

She smiled at the thought of her dad and Sam. "He'd be happy about this. About us. He always wanted Sammy to meet his namesake."

He brushed her hair out of her face. "Would he be happy about you and me?" She nodded. "Good." He held her close with his face buried in her hair. "It's getting late."

She looked up at him. "I don't want you to go."

He kissed her softly and whispered. "_I don't either sweetheart but I don't want this stuff in the house with Sammy."_

She gasped. "I completely forgot. You must think..."

She didn't get to finish as he crashed his lips into hers. He held her impossibly close as they kissed. "You're perfect." They kissed again. "Come on." He kept her close as they walked to her door. "I'll see you at work."

Andy kissed him one last time before letting him go. "I meant it Sam." He looked at her questioningly. She blinded him with a smile. "I love you too."

That had been the best thing he'd heard in a long time. Both fell asleep that night feeling better about things. Sam didn't have to lie to her anymore and Andy was glad that he trusted her with the truth.

The next morning Sam was waiting outside with Jerry and Oliver. He smiled and winked when she walked up with Traci. Everyone said good morning as they walked into the barn. Sam was cautious about being watched so he merely just bumped shoulders with Andy. She was happy to be partnered with him for the day.

She waited until they were on the road before she asked. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

He looked over, dimples in full affect. "Whatever you want to cook."

She shook her head. "Leave it up to Sammy and we'd have pizza every night." Sam chuckled. "How about spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad?"

His stomach rumbled. "Sounds great." They had a busy shift but were able to finish their paperwork in a reasonable time. Sam was waiting as usual when she walked out. "Do you need anything from the store?"

She thought for a second and shook her head. "I've got everything I need." She waited until they got to their cars. "So umm..." She looked around nervously. "You can come over whenever you want and..." She shrugged a little, an uncertain look on her face. She wanted to ask him to stay but wasn't sure if he would.

Thankfully he could read her so well. "I'm going to run by my place, maybe grab a few things for my bag. I can be there in an hour?"

She smiled big and nodded. "Perfect."

They parted ways; Andy to get Sammy and Sam to kill some time before going to her place. He took a shower and grabbed a change of clothes in case she wanted him to stay. Andy reminded Sammy that Sam was coming for dinner. He was excited and wanted to help. She wanted to take a quick shower before Sam got there so she asked Sammy to clean up his room to help.

A little over an hour after they got home Sam was knocking. Sammy ran to the door and looked through the curtain. "Mom! It's Sam!

Andy walked over and nodded for him to open the door. "Hey!"

He was all smiles for them. "Hey! Sammy!" He held up his hand for the boy to give him a hi-five. "How are you?"

Sammy was smiling big too. "I'm great!"

Andy tugged on his arm a little so he'd step aside. "Come on in. We were just getting ready to start cooking."

Sammy ran ahead to the kitchen and Sam wrapped her in a hug. "You look amazing."

She kissed him hard. "I'm really glad you could make it." She ran her hands over his chest and up his shoulders. She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. "_Really really glad."_

He growled as she kissed him. "Come on McNally." He kissed her softly then led her into the kitchen. "How can I help?"

Sammy was bouncing up and down. "You guys can cut up the stuff for the salad."

Thirty minutes later dinner was ready and on the table. Sammy entertained them with stories from school. After they ate Andy let Sammy play a video game with Sam. At 8:30 Andy put him in the tub while Sam helped her clean the kitchen. After his bath he asked if Sam could read him a story and Sam happily agreed. He was asleep before he was half finished. Andy kissed him goodnight and tucked him in.

Sam took her by the hand and led her back to the kitchen. "Beer?" She nodded and he grabbed two out of the fridge before leading her into the living room. They settled on the sofa and Andy passed him the remote. She cuddled up close and he kissed the top of her head. They sat in comfortable silence for a little bit. "Are you comfortable?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yep. You?"

He pulled her over into his lap. "I am now."

She giggled and elbowed him lightly. "_Sam."_

He mumbled _**hmm**_against her neck as he kissed and lightly nibbled. Her head fell back and a soft gasp escaped. She turned in his lap so she was straddling him. "God Sam! You...you're just..." She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh God! I love the way you feel."

He pulled back and she whined a little until he said huskily. "I want to make love to you."

She nodded and gasped out. "Bedroom."

He cupped her ass. "Hold on." When he stood up Andy wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he walked them back to her room. Once they walked in her feet slid to the floor and she quietly closed the door. "We can wait if you're not ok with this."

Andy ran her hands up under his shirt and slowly felt every twitch of his muscles. "I want you Sam. I don't want to wait." She pulled his shirt up and over his head, raking her eyes and hands over his sculpted chest. He closed his eyes as her hands wandered over him. He'd been thinking about this night for over a year.

She put his hands on her hips hoping to encourage him to make a move. He opened his eyes and she looked into the dark lust filled orbs. He took her breath away by the love and longing he showed. His hands slowly slid up her shirt, his gun calloused finger tips sending shockwaves through her skin. She gasped as he slowly pulled her shirt up over her head, his fingers lightly caressing her skin all the way up.

His eyes roamed over her bare skin. "You're so beautiful. God." He leaned in and lightly kissed her bare shoulder. He had never really thought about the way a woman's skin tasted until he kissed hers. She was a mix of the fruity lotion she always wore and something all her own. She was intoxicating. He was already hard at the idea of finally getting to be with her but seeing her like this, he was practically in pain.

He jumped a little but smiled when her hands went to his belt and she started unbuckling it. They helped each other out of their jeans and Sam moved her back towards the bed. He picked her up and gently lay down with her. She stayed propped on her elbows while he skimmed his fingers across her back to unhook her bra.

He already thought she was amazing but seeing her bare breasts made him growl and press himself against her causing her buck and moan. "Sam!"

He dipped his head down and kissed her breast as he caressed them. Her whimpers drove him further, taking each hardened nipple in his mouth and gently sucking. She moaned and squirmed beneath him. He mumbled against her skin. "_So beautiful and soft. Never felt anyone like you."_

Andy snaked her hands under the band of his boxer briefs and squeezed his perfect ass. "You feel so good Sam."

A woman doing that normally wouldn't do anything for him but Andy's hands had the ability to light him on fire no matter where she touched him. He let her slide his boxers off and he sat up to pull her panties off. They shared looks of love and admiration as he lowered himself back down. Andy could feel him throb against her thigh and she was a little nervous. His size was much more than the few other men she'd been with.

He could see the apprehension in her eyes. As he caressed her cheek he whispered. "We don't have to do this sweetheart."

Andy pulled him closer to her. "I...I _need_ you Sam. _Please?"_

He nodded as he kissed her softly. "Ok but you promise to tell me to stop if it...if I hurt you?" Andy nodded. "Ok."

They held and kissed each other, rolling around on the bed for what seemed like an eternity until she pleaded with him. He ran his hand between him and lined them up. His plan was to go slow but as soon as she felt him Andy thrust her hips up and he became buried deep inside her.

Sam groaned and roughly grabbed her hips, pressing her hard into the mattress. She squealed at his forcefulness. "Shit Sam!" She rose up a little and he held her tightly to him.

Another one of those moments he'd never felt with another woman before. "D...don't m...move sweetheart." He buried his face in her hair and breathed deep.

Andy whined as she wrapped herself tightly around him. "God Sam! You feel so good."

He sighed heavily and kissed her shoulder. "You too sweetheart. So damn good, tight. Shit!" He finally had himself together and pulled back to look at her. "So damn beautiful."

He began to slowly move inside her. "I love you Sam."

He couldn't control himself as he thrust a little hard into her. She gripped him harder and bit down on his shoulder. That was it for him. He thrust hard and fast into her. With every thrust he went deeper and pulled her closer to the edge. He felt the moment she clenched around him and held onto him as her breathing stopped and her body shuddered. He picked his pace back up wanting one more out of her.

She patted his shoulder and murmured. "Let me Sam. Let me."

He sank deeper into her and kissed her hard. "Not this time sweetheart." He moved his hips and she moaned. "Come on, one more time for me beautiful." He pushed her over the edge and followed right behind her groaning her name and how much he loved her.

He rolled to his side and held her close as their breathing returned to normal. Andy sighed and nudged him as she kissed his jaw. "Wow. That was...wow."

Sam chuckled and kissed her nose. "Yeah it was." He pulled back a little and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

She smiled dreamily and nodded. "I'm...I'm great. You?"

He chuckled and moved back over on top of her. "Perfect." They lay for a while kissing and talking. It was getting really late. "Do you want me to go?"

She frowned and shook her head. "No. I...I thought you were..."

He caressed his thumb over her frown lines. "I want to stay sweetheart. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to be here when Sammy woke up."

She smiled and nodded. "I want you here. I want you to have breakfast with us."

He smiled, his dimples taking over. "I'm cooking this time. Pancakes." She giggled as he rolled them onto their sides and held her against his chest. "Get some sleep McNally."

She kissed his chest. "Love you Sam."

He sighed happily and nuzzled her. "Love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke to Andy lying across his chest, snoring lightly. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, their lovemaking from the night before flashing through his mind. He'd never had a lover respond to him like she did. His desire to get the Bibby case closed was even stronger than before. He wanted everyone to know she was his.

She finally started to stir. "Who are you?" She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

His chuckle vibrated through her as he said. "I'd be more than happy to remind you sweetheart." Andy _mmm'd_ as he rolled them over with him resting between her legs. "Now, what did you need to be reminded of?" She moaned when he ran the pad of his thumb across her hardening nipple. _"Oh!_ _Yeah! That's it."_ He whispered as he slid inside her again. They made love then he coaxed her out of bed with promises of pancakes. She woke Sammy up while he went to the kitchen to get started.

Sammy wiggled and pulled his pillow over his head. "No mommy."

Andy laughed; he was so much like her when it came to sleep. "Ok but there's a surprise in the kitchen."

He bolted up in bed. "A surprise?" Andy nodded. "What?"

She shook her. "Gotta get up to find out."

She laughed even more when he jumped out of bed and ran for the hall. "Come on Mom!"

She joined him and they walked into the kitchen to find Sam flipping pancakes. Sammy practically tackled him. After breakfast they took Sammy to the park.

They sat at a picnic table while he ran around. "You wanna have dinner with us again tonight?"

There was nothing he'd love more. "I have a meeting with Bibby tonight and it might take a while."

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't like you doing this."

He pulled her closer. "I don't either but I have to do it."

She nodded. "Call me when you're done so I know you're ok. No matter what time it is."

He kissed her temple. "I will. I promise."

They spent a few more hours together before he had to leave. Sam wasn't happy about the meet but Bibby wanted his money. He stopped by the station to get it and his wire from Frank.

Sam put the earwig in his pocket. "I really need this to be over soon."

Frank understood, no one liked turning on a fellow copper. But everyone also hated a dirty cop. "Just be careful buddy. Miller and I will be listening in."

He shook his best friend's hand and left. He stopped by his house to pick up his spare vest. It was thinner than the one he wore on the job so it would be less noticeable. He made his way to the Alpine, slipping in his earpiece just before turning in. "Testing."

Frank sent him a text. _**ALL CLEAR**_.

Bibby had a room there where he did business. Sam knocked and he answered after a minute. "Swarek, good to see you."

Sam wished he felt the same way. "Bibby."

He followed the detective inside and leaned against the wall by the table. "How'd it go?"

Sam pulled a roll of money out and laid it on the table. "Business is good. Ready for more product if you've got it."

He saw a slight change in Bibby's demeanor as he said. "You're pretty good at this."

Sam shrugged. "Been working these streets for 13 years man. Lots of CI's with habits."

He watched as Bibby counted the money. "I have to say that I think business is a little _too_ good for you."

Sam's heart rate picked up. "I sold all your product. Since when is that a bad thing?"

Bibby stood up and stuffed the money in his jacket pocket. "I'm not an idiot Swarek. Did you and the others really think I'd believe the golden boy had gone bad?"

Sam raised his hands when Bibby pulled out his gun. "Look man, I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you put the gun away before someone gets hurt?"

He smiled as he said. "Too late." He fired twice hitting Sam once in the leg and once in the stomach.

Frank screamed when he heard the shots. Gavin grabbed his radio as he ran out with Gavin. "This is Lieutenant Gavin Miller we have an officer down at 459 Bloor, Alpine Inn room 12. All units respond."

Frank ran out with Gavin and they jumped in a car racing out of the lot, lights and sirens. He hit speed dial 4 and waited as his heart pounded.

Oliver had been on edge since Sam started the op. He jumped when his phone rang but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Frank. "Hey brother!"

Frank responded with two words. "He's down."

Oliver jumped and grabbed his things. "Where is he?"

Within minutes Frank and Gavin were pulling up to the Alpine. Frank said. "We'll take him to Ol' Vic."

Oliver turned his car towards the hospital. "Andy?"

It was a spilt second decision. "I'll get a rookie. He was compromised Ollie. You know what to do." Sam was being loaded up as he talked. "He's leaving now."

Oliver had never hated being Sam's emergency contact more than he did at that moment. He arrived right behind the ambulance. Gavin called men on his team that he could trust to process the scene and Frank raced to the hospital. He gave orders over the phone that under no circumstances was Sam's condition revealed to anyone but him or Oliver. His next call was the hardest. He sent Traci and Diaz to get Andy.

Andy had just finished the dishes when her doorbell rang. She smiled thinking, _hoping_ it was Sam surprising her. "I thought you..." The looks on her friend's faces stopped her cold. "Trac? Chris?"

Traci had hoped she'd never have to do this in her career, tell a friend a loved one was hurt. "It's Sam."

Her heart stopped. "Is he...?" She couldn't make herself finish.

Chris shrugged. "Frank just sent us. We don't have any details." She had just put Sammy to bed. He touched her arm. "I'll stay with Sammy. Go."

She hugged him quickly and raced away with Traci, lights and sirens. Neither said a word as they made the trip, Traci just held her hand.

Frank and Oliver were quickly introduced to Sam's doctor. "Officer Swarek is very lucky. He was wearing a vest so the only real damage is to his leg. The bullet missed the femoral artery. A few days and he can go home, back to work in a few weeks."

Frank shook his head. "This is very important and I know you're not going to like this." The doctor motioned for him to continue. "Officer Swarek was shot by a fellow officer. A dirty cop we were investigating. His life and the lives of his family depend on you doing this." The doc nodded. "He has to be pronounced dead." The doc shook his head this time.

Oliver sighed and took the doc by the shoulders. "He has a wife and a 6 year old son that will be next if you don't do this. Please! Help us."

It took him a minute but he finally nodded. Frank clapped him on the back. "Thank you. As soon as he's ready to move we need to do it. His wife will be here any minute."

The waiting room was packed with officers when Andy ran in with Traci. They joined Frank and Oliver, both men hating what they were about to do. She was shaking, barely holding back the tears. "How is he?"

Both men flanked her but Frank spoke. "We don't know yet. Sam's strong though."

Jerry came running in with Noelle. "How is he?"

Frank told them the same thing he'd just told Andy. A Code Blue rang out and everyone froze. Several minutes later the doctor came out. "Officer Swarek?"

Everyone stepped forward. Andy barely got out. "How is he?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Officer Swarek came in with two gunshot wounds; one to the abdomen and one to the leg. They were able to stabilize him in route but there were some complications when he got here. The bullet fragmented and caused internal bleeding. I'm very sorry ma'am but he...Officer Swarek didn't make it."

The news hit Andy slowly. "What? No. No! You're wrong!" Oliver and Traci held onto her as she tried to fight to get to him. "Sam!" She screamed. "No! You're wrong! I want to see him! Sam!" She crumpled to the floor taking Traci and Oliver with her.

Noelle and Jerry knelt down too. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. After Frank talked to the doctor he knelt down with the rest of them. By far it was the worst thing he'd ever had to do in his career. They finally had to sedate her she was so upset. Jerry carried her out to the car and helped Traci take her home.

Chris was surprised when a teary eyed Jerry walked in carrying Andy. "What?"

Traci hugged Chris tight and said. "Sam's gone."

He couldn't believe it, not Sam. Traci and Jerry sent him home. There was no way they were leaving her.

Oliver sat by Sam's bed as they waited for Gavin to bring someone to watch over him. The doctor had opted to keep Sam sedated so that he wouldn't tear the repair to his leg when he woke up. Oliver had his hand on Sam's arm. "I'm sorry brother. I hope you can forgive us for this. I hope Andy can too."

Frank was outside giving a statement. "I have a brief statement. Tonight we lost a brother and a friend. His name will not be released out of respect for his family. It's always hard losing one of your own but he was a close personal friend. He will be missed."

Oliver called Zoe and told her he wasn't coming home because something had happened to Sam. "I can't talk about it right now. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Kiss the girls for me."

Traci slept next to Andy. She couldn't bear to leave her. Sammy slipped by Jerry and came crashing in. "Mommy! Sam!"

Andy let out a sob as her son jumped onto the bed. He saw Traci. "Aunt Traci?"

She grabbed him up. "Give your mommy a kiss buddy and let's go see Uncle Jerry."

He kissed his mom and said to Traci. "Will he make me pancakes like Sam does?"

Traci had to hold back the tears as she nodded. "Who do you think taught Sam?'

Sammy cheered as they walked down the hall. Jerry grimaced when he saw them walk in. "Sorry! Hey buddy!"

Sammy smiled big. "Uncle Jerry, Aunt Traci says you taught Sam how to make pancakes. Is that true?"

His voice cracked as he nodded. "Yeah buddy. Want me to make you some?"

Sammy frowned a little. "Please? I wish Sam was here. I like his pancakes."

Jerry had to look down to keep Sammy from seeing his tears. "Come on little man." He nodded to Traci letting her know he could handle it.

Andy wouldn't eat but she did get out of bed. She had to keep it together for Sammy. She couldn't tell him about Sam, not yet. When he asked about him she would say he was busy but missed him.

Oliver told Zoe what was really going on because he was going to be dividing shifts with Frank and Gavin's guy. Gavin's team was looking for Bibby and they were keeping it as quiet as possible.

Two days after he was admitted Sam woke up. He slowly came to and heard the news. "Two days ago Toronto Police Services lost one of their own. His name has yet to be released. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the TPS and the officer's family in this time of loss."

He croaked out. "Who did we lose?"

Oliver jumped. "Jesus brother." He sighed heavily. "You're finally awake."

Sam frowned. "Who was it Ollie and why am I in the hospital?"

He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Bibby shot you."

He nodded as the memories came back. "Yeah. Ok. Now who did we lose?"

Oliver sighed. "You. We lost you."

Sam didn't understand what he was hearing. "What?"

His best friend nodded. "To keep you safe until we find Bibby. We had to Sam."

He finally nodded. "Ok." He looked around. "Where's Andy?"

This was going to be the hard part. "She's at home. She umm...she's not doing too good."

He sighed. "Once she sees I'm ok she'll be fine. Let me use your phone."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm sorry Sammy. It was the only way we could protect her."

He didn't like the sound of this. "What do you mean? What the hell did you tell her?"

He looked down at the floor as he said. "We told her you were gone. We had to." He looked up to find Sam ripping his IV out and trying to get out of bed. "Sit down Sam."

He growled. "Like hell! She thinks I'm dead Ollie. I have to see her."

Oliver shook his head. "Sammy, you _know_ it's the only way to keep you both safe until we find that son of a bitch."

He couldn't even stand up on his own. "God damn it Oliver." He knocked over a few things as he sat back down. "Where the hell is Frank?"

Their boss and longtime friend walked in. "Right here brother." He held his hands up. "I know you're angry Sam but we had to do it. She'll understand."

His stomach flipped at the thought of her hearing those words. "How is she?"

Frank shook his head. "Nash and Jerry are with her. She won't eat but she's getting up for Sammy."

His heart hurt at the thought of Sammy being told. "Does he know?"

Oliver shook his head. "She can barely accept it herself. She doesn't know how to tell him."

He was thankful for that. Maybe they'd find Bibby before she found a way to. "What about Sarah?"

This was the only good part. "She's apparently out of the country on a cruise. No one can reach her."

He sighed with relief; at least _she _wouldn't have to ever know. "Ok. How long is this going to take?"

Frank shrugged. "Gavin's team took over the crime scene. We've got the word out that you were meeting an old C.I. and the guy was high when he killed you. We figure it'll only be a matter of days before he resurfaces. He's too cocky to stay hidden for too long."

Sam scrubbed his face. "Let's hope you're right."

Day four they had a wake for Sam at the Penny. They told everyone a service couldn't be held until his sister came back. She was the executrix of his estate and nothing could be done without her. Andy couldn't go to the wake. Sammy still didn't know and she still couldn't figure out how to tell him. Six days had passed and Bibby finally made an appearance.

Sam was going stir crazy. He spent most of his time with Oliver or Frank. Gavin's guy sat at the door while he slept. The more time that passed the more he became worried about Andy. The guys were keeping him updated on her. She had finally started eating a little. Oliver said Sammy was starting to ask questions and that Andy was going to tell him.

Once Bibby showed up at this house Gavin's team took him down, collected all the evidence from his house, his boat, and his lake house. With the attempted murder of a fellow officer he was looking at a long jail sentence.

The doctor released Sam and he demanded to be taken to Andy's. There was no reason not to now. Frank called everyone and asked that they go to Andy's. He picked Oliver up on the way, giving them all time to get there.

They pulled up in front of Andy's and Frank grabbed his arm before he could get out. "She's...Sammy, just be prepared. She hasn't been doing well. Ok?"

Sam nodded as he slowly climbed out of the car. He slowly made his way up her steps and let Frank and Oliver go in first. Frank walked in to find everyone in the living room. "Thank you all for coming." Andy was curled up between Noelle and Traci. "I umm...I have some news." Everyone but Andy perked up; she just kept her eyes closed and her head on Traci's shoulder. "A couple of weeks ago Gavin Miller came to me with a job." Everyone knew who he was now. "He had a dirty cop on his team and he needed someone to help get the evidence to arrest him. He needed, he _wanted_ Sam and Sam agreed to help. He was to get close to Bibby and make him believe that all of the years of UC had finally caught up to him. Anyway, he got Bibby's attention and did a little work for him. Somehow Bibby found out was Sam was doing and when they met up he shot Sam." He saw Andy shake. "Andy?" She finally opened her eyes. She looked like a shell and Frank felt horrible for doing what he had to do. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

She shook her head and barely whispered. "_Not your fault Frank. It was what h...he l...lived for."_

Frank nodded. "That's true but that's not what I'm asking for forgiveness for." Sam hobbled in and everyone gasped. "I'm so sorry Andy. We had to do it to keep him safe. To keep you and Sammy safe too."

She shook her head as she watched him get closer. She had to be dreaming. "Sam?"

Traci and Noelle moved so he could sit down. "Sweetheart, I...I didn't know this was going to happen." She sat staring at him. She had changed a little in the week he'd been hiding. She lost weight and was pale. He reached out and caressed her cheek.

Andy closed her eyes and sobbed as he touched her. "This isn't fair."

He cupped her face. "I'm really here Andy. You're really feeling me."

She slowly opened her eyes, really focused for the first time in days. "Sam? It's really you?" He nodded.

He finally pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Their friends said their goodbye's with promises to come back the next day. Sammy was staying at Traci's with her mom. She promised to bring him home the next day. Andy hadn't said anything for a while and she was worrying him.

He pulled back and brushed her hair away from her face. "You hungry?" She shook her head. "Babe, when was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged. "Maybe this morning. I don't know. I think I had some toast."

It was six in the evening. Sam wasn't going to leave her, not even long enough to cook so he dialed their favorite pizza place and got a pie. She only ate one piece but was finally starting to come around.

She stood up and held out her hand. "Shower?"

He nodded and let her help him up. He limped back to her bathroom and they showered together. Andy put a new bandage on his leg and they crawled in her bed. "I need to call Sammy before we go to sleep."

He reached over to the bedside table and dialed Traci's number. "Hey Nash!"

She held her breath as she asked. "Is she doing better?"

He ran his fingers through Andy's hair. "Yeah. We're ok. We wanted to talk to the little man before we went to bed." Seconds later Andy felt Sam let out a shaky breath as he said. "Hey buddy!"

Sammy yelled. "Sam! You're back!"

He sighed at the thought that Sammy almost knew. "Yeah. I'm sorry I had to go away for a few days but I promise I'm not leaving anymore. Aunt Traci is going to bring you home tomorrow. It'll be just be the three of us." Sammy cheered. Sam finally said. "I love you buddy. Here's your mom." Andy talked to him for a few minutes and was almost smiling when she hung up.

He could feel her heart thundering as he pulled her closer. "Andy, sweetheart I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I had no idea until it was too late."

She rolled over on top of him. "I don't care." She kissed him softly. "You're alive and that's all that matters to me. That's it."

He tangled his fingers up in her hair and pulled her in to a deep kiss. "Never leave you again." He said between kisses.

Andy ran herself up his length and whimpered. "Sam! Sam, I...I...need..."

He whispered. "_Shh_!" He guided her hips back and she lowered herself onto him. "_I've got you_ _sweetheart_." Sam held her and she cried as they made love. She fell asleep pretty quickly afterwards, the emotions of the week catching up to her. He watched her sleep for a while before giving in.

Sam let her sleep in; her night had been plagued with bad dreams. He went to the kitchen and called Traci to get her to bring Sammy home.

An hour later Sam had Sammy sitting on the kitchen counter while he cooked. "I'm sorry I was gone so long but I won't be going anywhere again."

Sammy kicked his feet as he watched Sam cook. "Are we a family?"

Sam froze in mid pancake flip. "What do you mean?"

Sammy frowned a little. "Are you my daddy now?"

Sam actually felt his heart stop beating. "Umm. What?"

Sammy was so matter of fact about it. "You love me." Sam nodded. "You love my mommy." Sam nodded again. "Isn't that a families?"

Sam smiled at the simplicity. "It's a good start but there's something missing."

Sammy cocked his head to the side like Andy would do. "What?"

Sam smiled and went back to cooking. "You're mommy has to say yes to me being your daddy." Sammy perked up. "Do you think I should ask her?"

Sammy bounced up and down. "Yes!"

His dimples made an appearance. "She has to have a ring when we ask her. Want to help me?" Sammy nodded excitedly. They hi-fived and Sam said. "I think it's time to go wake up your mommy."

Sammy cheered as Sam put him down and he ran full speed into Andy's room, jumping on the bed. "Mommy! Wake uuup!"

Sam was close behind with the food, Andy's bright smile stopping him in the doorway. "Morning."

She sat up and hugged Sammy tight. "Morning."

Sam sat down with the food. "I hope you're hungry."

She smiled the biggest smile and nodded. "You guys have been busy."

Sammy hugged her again. "We cooked for you."

Andy ruffled her son's hair. "Thank you. I love you guys."

She kissed both of them. Sammy took a bite of his pancakes and said. "Mommy, what kind of ring do you wear?"

Sam almost choked on his eggs and Andy looked at Sammy funny. "What do you mean?"

Sam would swear that little boy was all Andy. "Mommies wear rings."

She didn't quite know what to think. "Umm. Well, I don't have any rings to wear so..." She looked at Sam and he shrugged.

Sammy smiled and kept eating. Andy and Sam exchanged looks and shrugged. Sammy didn't ask anything else.

Frank called that evening to tell Andy she had the week off. Sam knew what he wanted to do. He'd been told that Sarah was out of town and that was why she wasn't there.

He wanted her to meet Andy and Sammy before he proposed so he tried her cell. "Hey little brother!"

He smiled. "Sar, guess this means you're back?"

She watched as her husband picked up their suitcases. "We just landed in New York. Be back home this evening. You're not leaving again are you?"

Sam chuckled. "No. I have a few days off and thought I'd come visit."

Sarah bounced. "When?"

He shook his head. "Umm. How about Wednesday? It'll give you guys a couple of days."

Sarah followed David through the airport. "Sounds great. Can't wait to see you. "

He smiled as he said. "Me too. And I'm bringing guests. Bye." He hung up before she could respond.

Sarah stood staring at her phone. "That little shit."

David stopped when he realized she wasn't with him. "What's going on?"

She looked up smiling. "Sammy's coming and he's bringing guests."


	6. Chapter 6

Andy had been getting Sammy in the tub while Sam was talking to Sarah. She walked back into the living room and sat down. "Why are you smiling so much?"

Sam chuckled and took her hand. "I always smile."

Andy snorted and swatted him. "No you don't. Give it up Swarek."

He kissed her hand. "Was just talking to Sarah. They'll be hack home tonight."

He had talked about his sister quite a bit. She felt like she knew her already. "You gonna go see her for a few days?"

He shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "We." She looked at him funny. "_We_ are going to see her for a few days."

Her jaw dropped. "Sam..." Her head shaking.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I want my sister to meet the other two most important people in my life."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded and whispered. "_Ok_."

She'd never seen him smile like that before. "Great. I told her we'd be there Wednesday."

She didn't have a chance to respond because Sammy called for her. She kissed Sam's cheek and smiled. "Be back in a few."

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her back. "I love you."

He got a blinding smile for that. "I love you too." He kissed her hard before she got up.

They had a few days before they were to leave and Andy was low on groceries. Sam suggested they all go shopping. He was grabbing tomatoes as he watched Andy and Sammy get fruit. What he didn't notice was the blonde between them that thought he was staring at her with that ridiculous smile.

Andy was hyper aware of everything. She saw the gorgeous blonde watching Sam and her stomach churned. She knew Sam loved her but she couldn't help the reaction.

He made his way to them, smiling big. She watched as the blonde stepped towards him. He bumped into her a little, didn't even look down when he said. "S'cuse me." When he reached Andy he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Hey beautiful!" She blushed and giggled a little at the look on the blonde's face. He ruffled Sammy's hair. "You want out of the cart buddy?"

Sammy reached up. "Thank you daddy."

Andy stood stunned as she watched Sam help him out. "You're welcome but you know the rules."

He smiled up at him. "Yes sir." He stood right beside Sam.

Sam could see the look on Andy's face but chose to ignore it. He wrapped his arm around her. "We need anything else over here?"

She shook her head. "No. Nope. We're good."

Sam kissed her temple as they started walking. "Yes we are."

Sammy stayed at Sam's side holding his hand. Andy was amazed at all the attention they were getting. "Such a cute family." People were saying as they walked around.

They got enough food for a few days and went home. The only times they left was to take Sammy to the park and then one night for dinner at the Shaw's with everyone. They packed up Tuesday night and left late Wednesday morning. Andy was nervous about meeting Sarah and David. Sam assured her that there was nothing to worry about. Sammy was excited because Sarah had two boys close to his age and a pool.

Sam held and kissed Andy's hand during the hour and a half drive to St. Catharines. "She's going to love you." She gave him a weak smile and nodded. He didn't want her uncomfortable. "I'll call her and tell her we'll come up some other time if you want."

Andy heard the disappointment and squeezed his hand. "No way. We're going to have a great time." She leaned over the console and kissed him.

He did his best to keep his eyes on the road as he kissed her back. She giggled at his silly smile. The rest of the trip they spent playing games with Sammy.

Sarah had met Andy once way back when Sam was a rookie. She had been a cute young girl. Now she was a woman with a son that had apparently been named after her brother. She was a little skeptical but she had never heard Sam sound so happy.

She smiled when she saw the silver beast pull up in the yard. "They're here honey!"

David appeared from the kitchen and wrapped his arm around her. "Remember to play nice. She's obviously important to him."

Sarah tried to look offended as they walked to the door. "I'm _always _nice."

David laughed and swatted her on the butt. "Keep telling yourself that Swarek."

They stepped out onto the porch as Sam helped Andy then Sammy out. He grabbed the bags out of the truck and let Sammy climb on his back. Sarah laughed at the obvious lecture Andy was giving both of them.

She gasped when her little brother pulled Andy into a kiss to shut her up. David squeezed her hip. "I repeat, she must be important."

She couldn't believe the sight before her. Sam shifted the little boy so he was secure, grabbed their bags, wrapped an arm tightly around Andy and led her up to the house. Sam had never been this carefree in his whole life.

He led them up the steps. "David. Sis." He nodded as they stopped. "This is Andy and Sammy McNally." He dropped their bags so he could move Sammy around. "This is my sister Sarah and her husband David."'

Everyone shook hands. David grabbed the bags. "Come on in."

Sam noticed it was a little quiet. "Where are the boys?"

Sarah smiled. "Summer camp. How else do you think we got away with a cruise?" She saw the frown. "They'll be back Saturday."

There was a little bit of awkwardness in the air to begin with but Sarah could see the love between Sam and Andy. What really blew her away was the relationship he had with Sammy. She thought she even heard the little boy call her brother daddy once.

Sam was helping David carry the food out to the grill while Andy helped Sarah. "You did remember to hide her claws right?"

David roared with laughter. "Don't worry brother, the boat's on standby for a quick escape."

Sam chuckled. "Good plan."

Andy knew that alone time with Sarah was inevitable so when the guys walked out she took a deep calming breath. "Your home is beautiful."

Sarah couldn't be rude to Andy. Just in the few hours since she first met her she already knew she was a genuinely nice person and loved her brother. "Thank you. We bought it as a fixer upper. David and Sam did all the hard work."

She looked around, imaging Sam shirtless with a tool belt and she blushed. "My dad left me his house. I was lucky I didn't have to do much work to it. You must love being out here in the middle of nowhere."

She nodded. "Not a fan of the city anymore. What makes you like the quiet?"

She frowned a little. "Umm. My mom bailed on us when I was like 12..." She shrugged a little and picked at her fingernails. "Before my dad lost himself in a bottle he would take me camping on the weekends. It was a nice getaway for both of us. You know, until...and then I did a lot of looking after myself."

Sarah's heart went out to her. "I'm really sorry."

Andy smiled bravely and waved it off. "S'ok. I think I turned out reasonably well."

Sarah could agree. "You know, we've met before."

Andy was sure she'd remember. "When?"

The day Sam saved Tommy McNally was one she'd never forget. The moment Sam decided to go to the academy Sarah got an ulcer. She dreaded the day she got the call that something had happened to Sam. It came on Monday July 1, 2003 at 2:15 p.m.

_**Flashback**_

_She was watching the last of her students leave when her cell phone rang. Sam refused to buy a cell phone so it wasn't unusual that her caller ID read __**OLIVER SHAW**__. He was always borrowing it. "Hey baby brother!"_

_Oliver had hoped he would never have to make this call. "Sarah, it's Ollie." _

_Her heart stopped. "Is he...?"_

_Oliver swallowed around the lump in his throat. "He's in surgery. A car from St. Catharines should be there now to bring you."_

_She felt the tears prick her eyes as she scrambled to get her stuff together. "What happened?"_

_He watched the activity in the waiting room. "He and his partner responded to a domestic. There was a kid and the dad had a gun on him. Sammy's partner jumped in the way, took two in the side. Sammy jumped in as he was going for a third he took one to the shoulder right before he took the guy out."_

_Sarah was already in the squad car racing to TO. "He's going to be ok right?"_

_Oliver sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face. "He's tough. We're waiting on the doctor."_

_Sarah was scared but__ she knew Oliver was right. It wasn't the first time Sam had been hurt and she doubted it would be the last. With lights and sirens she made it to Toronto in 45 minutes. When she arrived Frank and Oliver were talking to a doctor. _

_Oliver waved her over. "This is his sister."_

_The doctor shook hands with her. "I was just telling Officer's Shaw and Best that Officer Swarek was very lucky. The bullet was a through and through. He should be able to go home in a few hours."_

_Sarah let tears of relief roll down her cheeks as she nodded. "What about his partner?"_

_The doctor nodded towards a young brunette huddled up in a corner alone. "I'm talking to his family next." _

_She followed the doctor and Sam's friends over to the girl. Her heart broke when the girl looked up and shook her head. "Please tell me he's ok. He's all I've got now."_

_The doctor gave her a soft smile as he sat down next to her. "Your father is a lucky man. He took two shots to his side. One was stopped by his vest but the other one...the other one entered his abdomen. It missed everything important. We removed it and he will be fine. Should be able to go home in a few days."_

_The young girl threw her arms around the doctor's neck and thanked him as she cried. Oliver took over comforting her when the doctor left. He barely knew her but she was family regardless. He saw Sarah standing close by and waved her over. "Andy, this is Sarah Swarek, Sam's sister."_

_Andy looked up with the biggest saddest eyes Sarah had seen in a while. "I...I'm so sorry. I...you...Is he ok?"_

_Sarah sat down beside her and patted her arm. "Shh! It's ok. Sammy wouldn't have it any other way. Andy right?" The girl nodded. "I'm really glad your dad is going to be ok."_

_She hiccupped a little from so much crying. "Th...thank you." She wiped her eyes. "My dad talks about him all the time. Says he's one of the best cops he's ever seen."_

_Sarah smiled; Sam always talked fondly of the elder McNally. He'd had a rough time but did his best to raise his daughter. She was pretty sure he was the one that finally got Tommy McNally sober too. Sarah was the first to get the ok to go back. Sam and Sarah came out just as they came to get Andy. They shared a look and a weak smile before he was hustled out._

When Sarah finished her story she wiped a few tears away. Andy had forgotten about the time they waited together. "I can't believe I forgot. I'm so sorry."

Sarah smiled and shrugged. "It was a very stressful day and 10 years ago. I'm just glad everything worked out for both of us."

Andy smiled as she thought of Sam. "Me too. You umm...you probably think it's crazy that I named my son after a man I didn't even know but..." She shrugged. "He was important to my dad and he...he saved his life. I never got a chance to thank him so I guess that was my way."

She shook her head. "I understand completely. I'm not going to lie. I had my doubts when he told me about you, especially Sammy."

Andy was even more nervous now. "And now?"

Sarah smiled, flashing her own dimples. "Whatever you've done to my brother, thank you. Sam's always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. I'm guessing he shared our childhood with you?" Andy nodded. "He had to grow up way too fast. He took care of himself and me when he should've been having fun. I have never seen him so happy, so carefree. The last genuine smile I saw on his face was 8 years ago when I told him he was going to be an uncle again. So thank you for whatever you're doing."

Andy didn't know what to say. She looked out towards the deck. "Sam makes it easy to love him. He...He's the most amazing man I've ever known." She looked back at Sarah. "I love him and will never hurt him. You have my word."

Sam and David walked in at that moment. Sam took Andy in his arms. "You two having fun?"

Andy kissed his cheek and nodded. "I think so. Sarah?"

His sister flashed her dimples again. "Definitely. How's it going out there?"

David wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her head. "Going great, should be ready in about 10 minutes."

They started moving the food out to the deck, a half hour later they were all sitting around the big patio table eating. Sarah was surprised to see Sammy eat so well. Andy tried to help clean up from dinner but Sam wouldn't let her.

He kissed her cheek and said. "We've got this under control. Sarah has a huge garden tub I bet Sammy would love."

She nodded and went in search of her son. He cheered when he heard about the tub. Sam smiled as he listened.

Sarah nudged him as they washed and dried dishes. "You're happy." It wasn't a question. He smiled big and nodded. "That's great. She seems great."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "They're both amazing. I never understood before Sar." She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You, David and the boys; I never understood until them."

Sarah gasped and almost dropped a plate. "_Sammy! You're going to ask her aren't you?"_

He smiled and nodded. "Yes." She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. He choked out. "_S...Sar...c...can't br...breathe_."

She laughed as she let him go. "Oh My God! Never thought I'd see the day little brother."

Sam shook his head as he laughed. "I'm glad I can still surprise you. Can you keep quiet about it though and maybe help me?" She nodded. "I want to go to Lessard's."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "_Sam!"_

He smiled. "I'm only doing this once Sis and she deserves the best."

They didn't get to talk anymore because Sammy came running in with Andy close behind. "Daddy, will you read me a story?"

Andy watched for a look of concern from Sarah but all she saw was a smile. Sam dried his hands off and picked Sammy up. "Anything you want buddy."

Sammy reached for Sarah. "Goodnight Aunt Sarah."

Andy was surprised at the tears that glistened Sarah's eyes as she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight buddy. See you in the morning."

Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms. Sammy was sleeping in the boy's room. He fell in love with the bunk beds instantly and begged for his own when they got home. They weren't far into the story when Sammy fell asleep.

Andy had been quiet for a while and Sam was a little worried. They cuddled up in bed and he nudged her jaw. She smiled up at him and they kissed tenderly. "You ok?" She nodded. "You sure because you've been pretty quiet?"

She sighed as she ran circles over his bare chest. "I'm actually great. I umm...I didn't think she would like me. That she might think I was trying to...I don't know...Thought maybe she wouldn't like that I already have a child." She shrugged.

He kissed the top of her head. "She thinks you're both great because you _are _great."

Andy giggled and poked him in the side. "I think maybe you're a little biased."

He pulled her over on top of him and kissed her hard. "Damn right."

The next afternoon Sarah made a long list and sent the guys to town. She had already told David what Sam wanted to do so he smiled when he saw her excuse.

David smiled when they pulled up to Lessard's. "You're really going to do it huh?" He nodded. "Congratulations brother." They were out of the truck and walking up to the building.

Sam shook hands with him. "Thank you."

His brother-in-law clapped him on the back. "Looks like you finally got one that my beautiful wife likes."

Sam chuckled as he opened the door. "Remember when I brought Marlo to dinner right before I went under?"

David definitely didn't want to remember that night. "I thought Sarah was going to kill her with that steak knife."

He wasn't exaggerating; Sarah and Marlo were at odds all night. He hadn't intended to bring her to dinner because they weren't even that serious. She'd overheard Oliver asking about his night and felt bad about saying no. He should just have had a pissed off whatever she was as opposed to a pissed off sister.

David elbowed him. "The nurse? Monica? She wasn't very fond of her either." They both laughed and David shook his head. "You really knew how to pick'em sometimes but Andy? She's great. Sarah loves her already and Sammy."

He got lost in his thoughts; marrying Andy and adopting Sammy. "I definitely got lucky."

He sat down at the computer and started designing her ring. It was simple but perfect for her; round cut ½ karat set low in a thick platinum band. On the inside he had 07/01/03 engraved. It was the first time they met, a day neither would forget. Once the ring was designed he was told it could be ready in two days. David agreed to pick it up when he went to get the boy's.

Sam would've gone with him but Sammy begged him to play in the pool and he couldn't say no. Andy and Sarah watched them play for hours. When Sam walked out Sarah saw the scar on his leg. "What happened?"

There was no way Andy was going to tell her everything that had happened, it wasn't her place. "He got hurt at work."

Sarah groaned. "I _hate_ his job. _Your _job too. How can you do it knowing that one night you may not come home?"

She knew Sarah wasn't judging her, it was a legitimate question. "I do it for him." She nodded towards Sammy. "I didn't understand for a long time why my dad did what he did." She smiled a little. "But now I do. I go out there every day and do everything I can to keep the city safe for him. I...I only had my dad growing up. You know? He was my only family but now I have 300 brothers and sisters now. I know that no matter what, they'll always have my back. They'll take care of Sammy too." She shrugged and half smiled.

Sarah had a stray tear roll down her cheek. She'd never really thought about it like that. "You keep your ass out of trouble, you hear me? My little brother loves you and...and I don't know what would happen to him if you got hurt."

She nodded, flashbacks of what they just been through fresh in her mind. "I'm not going to let him find out."

Sammy squealed. "_Mommy! Come play with us!"_

Sam yelled. "Yeah Mommy! Come play with us!"

Andy laughed as she got up, walked over to the edge of the pool and jumped in. Sarah laughed as she watched her brother and his family play. _His family_ was something she never thought she'd see and her heart couldn't be happier. An hour after David left he came back with the boy's and a small jewelry box tucked in his front pocket.

His nephews came screaming and running out onto the deck. "Uncle Sam!"

Within seconds Nathan (9) and Aaron (7) were in the pool. Sam introduced them to Sammy and the boys became instant friends. David and Sam watched the boys play while Andy and Sarah started dinner.

David smiled at the look on Sam's face. "When are you going to do it?"

There was no way he could wait until they got back. "Tonight."

That was all that was said. Andy and Sarah brought the food out an hour later. Dinner and the conversation were great. Aaron and Nathan fell all over Andy and by the end of dinner were calling her Aunt Andy. When it was bedtime Sam and Andy were roped into reading the boys a story. Sarah and David stayed around for a drink and then called it a night. He couldn't have asked for a more romantic setting; torches lit around the pool, the lights on the bottom were on, and soft music was playing.

Sam kissed Andy's neck as she cuddled closer. "You're pretty amazing you know?"

She giggled as the vibration rolled across her neck. "I haven't done anything."

He turned her around in his lap. "You love me. That's a pretty big thing."

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him. "What's going on Sam?"

He smiled as he caressed her cheek then lightly ran his fingers down her neck and over her shoulder. "Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am to have you and Sammy in my life."

She sighed and leaned in to kiss him. "We're the lucky ones Sam." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've just accepted us, Sammy especially. You love us unconditionally."

He took her hands and put them over his heart. "Andy, you and Sammy have given me something I never thought I would have. Until I spent time with you at Alvarez's I never thought about having a family." He pulled the pile of towels over and slid his hand between them.

Andy gasped when he pulled a small jewelry box out. "_Sam?"_

He smiled and took her hand as he opened it. "Andy McNally, I love you and Sammy. I want to spend the rest of my life making you both happy." He took the ring out and held it up. "Will you marry me?"

She cried as she nodded. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He slid the ring on her finger as she peppered his face with kisses. "I love you so much Sam."

He kissed her hard. "I love you too sweetheart."

She alternated between staring at her ring and kissing him like crazy. "Sammy's going to be so happy."

His dimples popped up. "I really hope so." He kissed her softly and whispered. "_Let's go to bed Mrs. Swarek."_

She giggled and nodded as he stood up with her in his arms. "_Mrs. Swarek_, I could definitely get used to that."

He carried her to their room, as he walked through the door with her he said. "You've got it for life so you better." The next morning at breakfast they told everyone. When they returned to work on Monday they told all of their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy couldn't stop talking about how he proposed and Sam was happy that she was so excited. Now they had to figure out living arrangements. Neither wanted the other to have to give up their home. There were pros and cons to each. The list was endless and it was all they could talk about. Andy overheard Dov and Chris talking about their loud neighbors and it gave her an idea.

They were eating dinner that night when she said. "I think I have a partial solution to our housing situation." Sam raised an eyebrow and waited. "Chris and Dov are looking for a new place. I could rent them mine then Sammy and I could move in here."

Sam nodded, the idea sounded good. "Or you could rent yours to the guys, I could sell mine and we could find one together."

She frowned. "But you love your house."

He countered with. "But I love you and Sammy more. I want to find a place we can start as a family. Maybe with extra room for you know..." He waggled his eyebrows. "...later."

Andy laughed so hard she snorted. "Subtle Swarek. Real subtle."

He tried to look innocent as he said. "What? We can't have Sammy be an only child."

Her famous eye roll making an appearance. "You just want an excuse to practice."

He pulled her hard against him and bit her earlobe lightly. "Practice makes perfect sweetheart. Practice makes perfect."

She swatted him. "_Behave! _We have a very curious little boy still wandering around."

He poked his lip out and huffed. "Fine. So? What do you think? A fresh start for all of us?"

She finally nodded. "Ok. As long as you're sure."

He kissed her again. "Absolutely positive."

Every free second they had was spent on the internet looking for houses. On their days off they would load up and check out the places they found online. Andy was starting to get discouraged because they hadn't found the perfect place yet. She was also starting to plan their wedding and the stress was getting to her.

Sam found a house that he really loved and hoped they would too. He called to set up a time where they could view it. They picked up Sammy from Traci's and headed in the opposite direction of home. They were staying at his place until they found the house they wanted.

Andy looked around. "Where are we going?"

He smiled, took her hand and kissed it. "It's a surprise."

Andy sat back and watched the scenery change. They finally turned on a small street and pulled into a driveway. The house had a _**For Sale**_ sign in front of it. It was surrounded by a thick set of trees and in a corner lot, neighbors not too close.

Sam could see her smile; he knew she'd love it. "I found it the other day. It's on three acres, huge backyard, four bedrooms, two and a half baths, basement, pool." Sammy cheered from the backseat and they laughed. "I think it's our place babe. We're 10 minutes from Sammy's school and 15 from the station."

Andy smiled as she looked around more. "Let's check it out."

He climbed out, walked around to her side and helped her and Sammy out. They walked hand in hand to the door and Sammy rang the bell. A woman answered and happily let them in. Andy fell in love with it the moment they walked in. The front part of the house was an open floor plan. The spacious living room flowed right into the dining room and kitchen. The kitchen was completely modern with stainless steel appliances and enough room for 5 people to work.

She looked around in awe and shook her head. "Sam, there's no way we can afford this."

He held her close. "It's actually a great deal sweetheart. Why don't we look at the rest of it first?"

She nodded and let him lead the way. The master bedroom had its own bathroom with a small fireplace. Every room had hardwood floors. The second bathroom connected two of the other bedrooms. Sammy was excited about having his own bathroom. The fourth bedroom was much smaller and most likely used as an office and the half bath was next to it. Their final stop was the backyard. Andy gasped at the sight of it. Off the sprawling deck and pool was a tree house.

She gripped him tighter. "Sam! It's beautiful! Oh! My god! If we bought it we could get married here."

He turned to look at the realtor. "Did you bring the papers?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ready and waiting."

Andy couldn't believe it. "What?"

He smiled and took her hands in his. "I was pretty sure you would love the place so I asked her to bring the papers just in case. It's ours if you really want it." She nodded excitedly and he picked her up kissing her. "Let's do it then."

They followed the realtor into the kitchen so they could use the breakfast bar to sign everything. Andy looked down at Sammy. "Hey buddy! Why don't you go decide which room you want?"

He cheered as he ran down the hall. Sam and Andy signed the papers and got their keys. The realtor congratulated them and left. "We just bought a house sweetheart."

Andy looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "We did. Oh! My god!" It was like she finally realized it. "Sam! We just bought a house!"

He laughed as he took her in his arms. "Welcome home Mrs. Swarek."

She kissed him hard. "Welcome home Mr. Swarek."

They were broken out of their excitement when Sammy yelled. "Mommy! Daddy!"

She nodded towards the back. "Let's go see which one he picked."

They spent a while walking around throwing out ideas for decorations. "Babe, were you serious about getting married in the backyard?"

She curled up closer to him. "Yes. It's beautiful and I think it would be perfect. I was thinking of getting married in October and the leaves would be amazing."

He smiled at her excitement. "I'm sold. Whatever you want sweetheart."

October was six months away but that didn't faze Andy. They were officially moved in to their new home three weeks after they signed the papers. Their house warming party was a moving party and all of their friends happily helped.

Sam was envious of Andy being able to set her side of the bridal party up so quickly. Traci was her Maid of Honor with Gail, Noelle, and Sarah as bridesmaids. Sam was torn on which of his friends to ask to be his best man.

Everyone could tell something was bothering him but only Andy knew what it really was. The guys were sitting around playing poker when he threw down his cards. "I can't do this."

Everyone jumped at his outburst but it was Oliver, the usual voice of reason that spoke. "What the hell is going on with you brother?"

Sam sighed and looked around at his closest friends. "I never thought I'd ever have to pick a best man. I figured I'd...I don't know...I'd be married to my career. Thirteen years we've been friends, brothers, partners. How the hell am I supposed to pick one of you?"

Frank clapped him on the back. "It doesn't matter to any of us buddy."

Oliver laughed. "Yeah. Because I'm pretty sure with all the bridesmaids Andy has you'll need half of 15 Division on your side anyway."

His comment got the desired reaction, it made Sam laugh. "Yeah. How could I say no though?" His lopsided grin taking over. "I'd do anything she wants."

Oliver nodded and smiled. "You're getting it right already brother. Happy wife, happy life."

He felt a lot better that his friends didn't care because truthfully they would all be up there with him. He finally decided that he wanted it to be Sammy with Oliver as his backup. He called David and asked him too so the sides would be even.

Oliver was surprised by Andy when she asked if he would give her away. All arrangements had been made and the week of the wedding had finally come.

Sam was giving Andy the fairytale wedding she wanted. The guys were wearing their dress uniforms and the bridesmaids were wearing black strapless iridescent chiffon dresses with a sweetheart bust. All of the ladies, including Andy, were wearing their hair up on one side and using a black and white lily as a decoration. Sammy was more than excited about wearing a tux. At one point they had to hide it because he kept trying to wear it to school.

The week leading up was busy for them. Neither Sam nor Andy wanted a bachelor/bachelorette party so they had the bridal party over for a big dinner. The next morning it was just the soon to be Swarek family for breakfast before Andy had to leave to get her hair and makeup. By 1:30 everyone was back at their house and getting ready. Andy and the ladies were in the basement so they could easily walk out into the yard. Sam walked out at 2:30 to take his spot. Three minutes later the music started and the rest of the party walked down with Sammy and Traci last, leaving room for Oliver.

Andy's music started and everyone gasped as she appeared on Oliver's arm. Sam's breath caught, she looked magnificent. Her dress had a sweetheart bust with intricately detailed black and white vines across the top and bottom, it flared at her waist with thick pleats and inside the pleats was a wider version of the vines.

Andy blushed when she saw the smile on Sam's face. She gripped Oliver's arm tighter and he whispered. "Just breathe McNally. You're almost there."

She gave him a nervous smile and whispered back. "Thank you for everything." They finally made it to Sam and she could see tears in his eyes. "You look so handsome Sam."

He ducked his head for a second and blushed before he looked back up. "You're stunning sweetheart, absolutely stunning." He kissed her hand. "I love you."

Andy smiled big and ran her hand down his chest. "I love you too."

Father Jean Pierre cleared his throat and a light chuckle ran over the crowd. "Today we are here to celebrate the love of Samuel and Andrea. They have chosen to say their own vows." Each said their vows, rings were exchanged, and Sam got to kiss his bride. "I now present to you the Swarek family."

Sam and Andy walked back down the aisle with Sammy between them. They had a great night of celebrating with their family and then the three of them took a vacation to Niagara Falls for a week. Two months later Sammy became a Swarek too.

_**A Year and seven months later**_

Andy was standing at the kitchen sink when Sam came in from work. She could hear Sammy run in from his room. "Daddy!" Hearing that word always brought a smile to her face.

Next thing she knew his hands were sliding around her and resting on her swollen stomach. He whispered in her ear. "How's the other half of the Swarek clan?"

She laughed and leaned her head back for a kiss. "Active and sitting on my bladder. How's Daddy Swarek?"

He kissed her cheek and pulled her back closer to him. "Tired but very happy." His hands rubbed across her pregnant belly. She was 7 months now and on maternity leave. "You sure you're feeling ok though?"

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "I'm great babe. I took a nap, didn't push myself. Sammy was great help when he came home."

Sam kissed her lightly. "Good. Gotta keep your blood pressure down." He looked around at the beginnings of dinner. "Let me help you."

Andy smiled and nodded, cooking together was one of their favorite things. That was how they got their newest addition. It was their first anniversary and Sammy went to spend the night with Traci and Leo. Their plan was to stay at home and just relax; a nice quiet dinner and maybe a movie. They ended up christening every inch of counter space in the kitchen.

Sam had taken time off because it was getting close to her due date and he wanted to be there. Sammy was at school and she had suckered Sam into letting her go to the grocery store with him. She'd been having contractions for a couple of days but nothing significant was happening yet.

They were on the pasta aisle when he remembered that he wanted fresh garlic for the spaghetti he was making for dinner. Kissing her cheek he said. "You stay put. I'll be right back."

She nudged him with her elbow and smiled. "Not like I could keep up with you."

Andy was unhappy about her size but Sam thought she was absolutely beautiful. He made his way back to the produce and started looking over the cloves. The first scream barely registered but then he heard. "_SAM!"_

He made a mad dash for the aisle he left her on and she was looking at the floor. "Sweetheart?" He was beside her in seconds and a crowd was growing.

She smiled up at him. "My water broke."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Ok. Good thing we were prepared." Her bag was in his truck. He wrapped his arm around her and started leading her out. "S'cuse us. My wife's in labor." The crowd parted and cheered. He helped her into the truck and called Traci. She was responsible for calling everyone else. Twelve hours later Sam walked out to the waiting room to tell everyone that his other son, Aiden Joseph Swarek was here.

After everyone visited the new addition Sam lay in the bed with Sammy between him and Andy. Aiden lay on her chest, wrapped tightly in a blanket. "We did good."

Andy looked over and smiled. "Yes we did." She stretched over a sleeping Sammy and kissed her husband. "Thank you."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "No, thank _you_ for letting me part of your family and making it _our _family. I've never been happier." The next day the Swarek family went home.


End file.
